


The Holmes Abroad

by Aurora_bee



Series: Holidaying with the Holmes Brothers [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Anal Sex, Angst, Blackmail, Bullying, Eating Disorders, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Gen, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, Holidays, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Past Drug Use, Premature Ejaculation, Protective Siblings, Rimming, Self-Harm, Sexual Confusion, Sharing a Bed, Smoking, Thunderstorms, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 31,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, John, Mycroft and Greg take another holiday together but they're all 10 years older.</p><p>Follow on from Caravanning with the Holmes brothers.</p><p>This part will be a little darker to begin as the boys sort themselves out. The rating may also go up to mature at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing is what it seems.

"Sherlock stop bloody shouting at the telly. I'm trying to revise here." John shouted from where he was sat on the living room sofa. Sherlock flicked off the television.

"Why do have to do that John, I'm bored." Sherlock whined.

"Unlike you Sherlock I have to revise for our A-level exams." John groaned.

"Jawn..." Sherlock said fluttering his eyelashes.

"Sherlock you said you were going to help me! I'm going to go to my room and locking the door." John said hoping he could holdout against his too pretty friend.

"I'll pick the lock." Sherlock replied.

"Fine!" John said throwing his hands up in the air. "What do you want to do?"

"Make egyptian sandwiches." Sherlock said grinning.

"God Lock why didn't you just say you were hungry?" John said rolling his eyes and putting his book down.

 

The door to Mycroft's office opened and he looked up from his desk. Greg stood at the door a file in his hand.

"Sergeant Lestrade. I hope your detective inspector has not omitted anything this time, you know I despise sloppy work." Greg nodded and put the file down on Mycroft's desk.

"I think it's all there sir." Greg replied trying not to make eye contact. The tension in the air was thick and both parties would have preferred not to be there. Mycroft picked up the file and flicked through it's contents, as Greg tried not to look as uncomfortable as he felt.

"How's the wife?" Mycroft asked staring at Greg's face. Greg swallowed audibly.

"She's fine thank you sir." He replied, still not lifting his head to look at Mycroft.

"Good, good, that's nice isn't it." Mycroft said snidely. Mycroft put the file down on his desk. "Well everything appears to be in order, you may go." Greg trembled as he turned around. The door slammed shut on the way out and Mycroft sighed. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. 

 

"What would you do if I wasn't here to feed you?" John asked as he used the spatula to put Sherlock's Egyptian sandwich on his plate.

"Starve?" Sherlock offered.

"Good thing we're going to be sharing digs at Uni too." John said sitting down to eat his own sandwich.

"I can't wait." Sherlock grinned.

"I can't believe your parents are letting you out of their sights at 16!" John replied.

"What can I say, they think you're a good influence." 

"The ten G.C.S.E A* results were all you Sherlock believe me." John giggled. "It's not even like you went to half of the classes."

"There was hardly any point if you weren't in them, you keep me sane." Sherlock said as he cut his sandwich into triangles.

"I'm looking forward to this family holiday thing in Spain. I know Sarah's not coming but it will be brilliant, like old times. Just you and me and a new place to explore." John said. Sherlock blanched at the mention of John's new girlfriend and pushed his plate away. "Hey are you ok Sherlock?" John asked.

"I'm not feeling very hungry now." Sherlock replied.

"Go on eat a bit for me." John asked. "I worry you don't eat enough." Sherlock took a bite and smiled at John.

 

Sherlock went into his parents bedroom. They were away so there was no chance he would be caught. He slowly made his way into the en-suit bathroom and turned on the light. Looking into the mirror he took a section of his hair and pulled it.

"Stupid, ugly boy." Sherlock said to his reflection, before turning to the toilet and sticking his fingers down his throat. He repeated the process until all that came up was bile. The tiled floor was cool against his cheek as he slid down onto it exhausted. "Caring is not an advantage." He repeated as tears rolled down his cheeks.


	2. Hurting Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John discovers one of Sherlock's hidden issues, Sherlock discovers even he can sometimes miss the obvious.

"Put down your pens please ladies and gentlemen. The exam is finished." The examiner instructed. John looked over at Sherlock who was staring at the wall obviously bored and smiled to himself. 

The papers were quickly collected and they were dismissed. John grabbed the hood of Sherlock's coat before he made a run for it.

"Meet me outside by the car. I want to go to McDonalds for lunch. But I have to speak to Sarah first." Sherlock nodded and slopped off. No doubt John was arranging another date with the idiotic girl.

"Oaff." Sherlock groaned as the school bully pushed him up against the bins. Sherlock was a good 4" taller than him but at 16 he was still growing into his lanky body. "Leave me alone you moron." Sherlock squeaked as his voice chose to break at the most inappropriate moment.

"Where's your boyfriend." The boy shouted into his face. "I'm going to really enjoy this."

"I don't think so." John's voice came from behind them. The boy spun around and John took the opportunity to punch him square in the nose. "And since this is my last day here." John punched the boy in the gut.

"Satisfying?" Sherlock asked as they walked away.

"Very." John said with a smirk. 

 

"Do you fancy a milkshake?" John asked as they got into his old banger.

"Mmmm.." Sherlock mumbled. John reached over to the glove box pulling Sherlock's arm out of the way so he could get his wallet out. Sherlock visibly winced.

"Sherlock?" John said realising his friend was hurt. Sherlock stared into space and didn't resist as John pushed his sleeve up. "What the hell is this?" John said looking at the thin cuts on the back of Sherlock's wrist. "Did that boy do this to you? I'll fucking kill him." Sherlock shook his head. "Who did it then?" John demanded knowing that he was going to get into big trouble when he found the person who'd hurt his Sherlock.

"I did." Sherlock replied sadly.

 

John walked over to the table with a tray full of goodies. The revelation of his friend's self harm had pushed him into one of his stress relieving techniques. Eating.

"Chocolate thick shake, Big Mac and large fries. Eat what you want." John said smiling.

"You're not disgusted with me?" Sherlock asked.

"No of course not. You must be hurting a lot to do that." John said as he sat down. "I don't understand though and I really want to help you Sherlock." Sherlock sucked on his straw, then grabbed his head.

"Brain freeze!" Sherlock groaned, John watched wincing.

"Ride it out, then let it melt. You can have some of my coke if you like if you're thirsty.." John offered. Sherlock rubbed his eyes then took a sip of the cola John offered.

"Do you think you could tell me why you're hurting inside?" John asked. "If you want we can do this somewhere less public later."

"I'm gay." Sherlock whispered.

"Me too." John whispered back. Sherlock lifted an eyebrow surprised. "Ah for once you didn't see that one coming." Sherlock picked up a fry and twisted in his fingers. "It's really hard to deal with."

"What about Sarah?" Sherlock asked.

"I told her we needed a cooling off period. Which she took to mean that I was dumping her. She's been putting a lot of pressure on me to have sex. I just couldn't do it anymore. I can't have sex with someone I don't fancy. " John explained.

"So is there someone you like?" Sherlock asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"There is." John replied.

"I know it's not going to fix the problems I have." Sherlock said as he watched John's heart rate speed up and his eyes dilate. Sherlock's own heart was beating so hard he could hear it. The corner of John's mouth turned up in a smile.

"I've never loved anyone like this except you." John said grinning.

"Nor I you." Sherlock replied. "Now eat fast. We need to get home. I've waited far too long to kiss you properly." Sherlock said as he shoved a fry into his mouth.


	3. Ratarsed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flight, the sexually represssed and the horney.

“God these seats are hard.” John grumbled as he watched the people go by waiting for his plane. Sherlock grumbled next to him and put his hand casually on John’s thigh.

“Let’s people watch.” Sherlock said smiling.

“Right you are then. Do that one.” John said pointing at a man in a suit.

“Married, unhappily, repressed sexually.” Sherlock started before the man turned around.

“Hi Greg.” John shouted trying not to giggle.

“Oh.” Sherlock whispered. “We should probably suggest he stops having so many take-aways.”

“Hi John.” Greg said as he flopped down into the chair next to him.

“Where’s Michelle? I thought she was coming with you?” John asked.

“Well I imagine she’s shagging her yoga teacher at this very moment. Is there a bar around here?” Greg groaned. John pointed to the lounge bar. 

“Don’t have too much we’re boarding soon.” John shouted as Greg stumbled off to get a beer. “Are you going to tell Mycroft?” John asked Sherlock as he looked over at the older Holmes brother conversing with his parents and his mum.

“No, but I wonder if he’ll swap rooms with us.” Sherlock said with his thinking face. “He will have a double and we have a twin booked.”

“I think people have an inkling that we fall asleep together sometimes but wouldn’t drawing attention to it make it more obvious that we were, you know.” John said blushing.

“That we’re a couple?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes, that we’re a couple.” John said grinning widely at his boyfriend.

 

They were all exhausted after a two hour flight turned into four and the cars that were hired for them hadn’t turned up at the airport. They arrived at the hotel in four taxis somewhat worse for wear.

“Sherlock can you help me get Greg to his room?” John asked, Sherlock looked at Greg shaking his head at the stupidity of the man. Greg was drunk, or as John liked to say ‘ratarsed’.

“I’m not absolutely sure he’s finished throwing up yet.” Sherlock said refusing to touch Greg. John glared at him for a moment. “Fine.” Sherlock said wrapping an arm around his friend. “Do you think we could?” Sherlock jingled the keys to their room in front of John.

“No.” John snapped annoyed. “I’m gonna have to watch him now for the rest of the bloody night, day, whatever. Might as make the most out of the colour telly in his room.”

“It has a sofa too I believe.” Sherlock noted. “We could put Greg on it, might be safer in his current condition.”

“Sherlock! Jease, I don’t remember you being quite so, so…”

“Horney?” Sherlock suggested.

“Behave will you.” John said as they pulled Greg into the lift.

“She left me.” Greg sobbed quietly.

 

“Thank god he sobered up.” John said as he flopped down onto his single bed. Sherlock sat on the edge of his bed and dropped his head to his chest.

“John will you pull back the covers for me?” Sherlock mumbled. A soft pillow flew across the room and hit him across the head. Sherlock rocked slightly and ended sprawled on the floor. “Pillow….” He groaned sadly before pulling the pillow under his head and settling to sleep on the hard wood floor.

“Come on you daft git.” John said as he pulled Sherlock up then laid him down on his bed against the wall. “We both need some sleep thanks to my sexually repressed cousin.” John Picked up the pillow shoved it under Sherlock’s head then lay down beside him.

“Do you think pointing out the obvious would help?” Sherlock asked as he wrapped himself around John.

“Such as?” John asked.

“That Greg and Mycroft are in love?” Sherlock replied.

“Nope, it’s amazing how two really intelligent men can be oblivious to the fact they’re in love with each other.” John said moving Sherlock’s limbs about until he was comfortable.

“Mmm.” Sherlock mumbled as his eyes closed.

“I love you Sherlock.” John said kissing the top of Sherlock’s arm that was wrapped around his chest.

“Mmmm, ‘ove you more.” Sherlock replied as his brain started to slip into sleep mode.


	4. A Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg talk. John finds out more about Sherlock's issues.

"Come on boys." John's mum called as she knocked the door to their room. "I know you've been up all night but you need to eat something."

"Ok.." John replied snuggling into Sherlock. "Mmm in a minute."

"Now." She shouted and John jumped nearly falling out of bed.

"Yes mum." John groaned looking at his unpacked suitcase. "I wonder what they'll have to eat?" John said to Sherlock as he opened his case.

"They'll have some Spanish dishes and a few English one's for the philistines I imagine." Sherlock grunted as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Come on, I really want to try some of the local food." John said with a grin. "I'm starving."

"Could you get a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of my case for me." Sherlock asked.

"Get your own you lazy sod." John said grinning. "I am not your valet." Sherlock rolled out of bed. "God it's so good to be here, no homework, no revision." John said as he slipped off his t-shirt. Sherlock stared his mouth twitching. "Like what you see?" John asked. Sherlock smiled idiotically, and let his eyes trail down John's six pack. The rugby was definitely paying off, Sherlock thought.

"Oh yes." Sherlock said as he quickly grabbed some clothes from his case and made his way to the en-suite.

Sherlock stripped and looked at his body in the mirror. His collar bones jutted out and he could trace each of his ribs with his fingers.

"Oh god what have you done, you stupid boy." He whispered to himself. John was never going to want him when he looked so skeletal.

 

Mycroft looked over at Greg who was trying to keep his head up and act as normal as possible. He felt a pang of guilt as Greg looked back at him and gave him a small smile. Greg's wife was obviously an idiot he thought to himself.

Mycroft watched as John and Sherlock walked to the table, their shoulders brushing they were so close. Mycroft rolled his eyes. The pair had definitely admitted their attraction to each other. Another thing for him to worry about. The decision to let them share a flat together would have to be reviewed. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Greg said as he sat down next too him. Mycroft's head snapped up, he hadn't imagined Greg would actually want to talk to him after the way he'd been acting lately.

"Just wondering what to order from the menu." Mycroft answered.

"You were right you know." Greg said as he poured himself a glass of water.

"In what regard?" Mycroft replied never taking his eyes off John and Sherlock, who were leaning close enough to each other to kiss. It reminded him of Greg and himself.

"She was a self centred bitch." Greg laughed. Mycroft looked at him and saw the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Mycroft said placing his hand over Greg's.

"Me too." Greg replied.

 

Sherlock lay still on the bed trying to keep his dinner down. He wanted to eat, he really did this time, but it didn't seem his body was in agreement.

"Are you ok?" John asked from the veranda outside their room. He'd been keeping an eye on Sherlock since they'd returned. "Something seems off."

"I'm fine John." Sherlock said as he sat up. His stomach chose to rebel at the movement, he slapped his hand over his mouth as he ran to the bathroom.

"Oh god." John yelled as he ran in to help as Sherlock rid himself of his meal. 

"I need your help John." Sherlock sobbed against the cold marble tile.

"My beautiful Sherlock." John whispered as he sat down on the floor and pulled Sherlock into his lap. "What have you done to yourself."


	5. Playful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit less angsty, our boys go to a rifle range.

“So what are you two lads doing today?” Greg asked as he sat on a sun lounger next to them. Sherlock looked up from his hot buttered toast, John shrugged.

“I’m not actually sure.” John said hoping Sherlock could fill him in.

“They have a rifle rage.” Sherlock replied as he sipped his tea. “Uh what is this god awful stuff.” He said as he spat the liquid out. John and Greg grinned at each other.

“It’s ok I smuggled some PG in my socks. Want me to get you some orange juice?” John asked, Sherlock nodded scraping his tongue with his teeth to get rid of the taste.

“Don’t suppose you’d mind if I joined you would you?” Greg asked, Sherlock scowled at him. “Oh come on a rifle range is hardly romantic.” 

“Of course, we’d love you to come. As long as you don’t mind Myc coming too.” John replied as he walked back with Sherlock’s orange juice.

“Hang on when did you?” Sherlock stuttered.

“Mycroft said he was going.” John waved at Mycroft who was sat next to the jugs of orange juice.

“I don’t feel like going now.” Sherlock grumbled, John poked him in the arm.

“Don’t be a stick in the mud.” John chastised.

 

“Did you see that?” Greg asked in awe as he watched John shoot. “He doesn’t seem to miss a single shot.” 

“John seems to have a natural affinity for targets.” Sherlock grinned.

“He should join the police, he would be an asset. Not that we actually get to use firearms everyday.” Greg added.

“Heavens no.” Mycroft stated. “Not that I don’t have any confidence in the police force.”

“They’re all morons.” Sherlock mumbled as John returned to the group grinning proudly.

“That was brilliant! We should try this at home.” John said as he patted Sherlock on the shoulder. “Your turn.” Mycroft watched Sherlock saunter away and pick up the rifle.

“I do hope you’re being careful with my little brother John.” Mycroft stated. John ignored him in favour of watching Sherlock take aim.

“If there’s anyone right for Sherlock, it’s John.” Greg said, happy that his cousin seemed a bit more comfortable in his own skin.

“Like you were right for me?” Mycroft snapped.

“Oi, you two stop it. That was a long time ago, and if you both still feel sore about it you should have a chat. Privately.” John growled.

“Fine.” Mycroft snapped. “Greg would you like to discus this after our session?”

“Fine with me Mycroft.” Greg replied stoically.

“Good now kiss and make up you great pair of tits.” John said, Mycroft rolled his eyes as Greg giggled behind his hand. “Great shooting!” John praised as Sherlock sat down next to him.

“Not as good as you.” Sherlock replied taking John’s hand in his own.

“Just luck I expect.” John grinned. “Hey I noticed a British café round the corner do you want to share a bag of chips with me?” 

“I could have a couple.” Sherlock replied. “I hope they have Heinz tomato sauce.”

“You and your ketchup.” John grinned as the walked toward the café.

 

“So we’re going to have a talk about us then are we Myc?” Greg asked.

“It’s doubtful anything would change if we did.” Mycroft said as he stood to walk over to the shooting range. 

“Why do you always act like the one who got hurt? You left me!” Greg shouted. Mycroft picked up the gun.

“Left you? I didn’t leave you. I went to University!” Mycroft shouted. There was a loud bang as the gun went off in Mycroft’s hands. Greg’s face drained of all colour and he scrunched his eyes up in pain.

“Owe.” Greg yelled. “You just shot me in the foot you bloody great idiot.” Mycroft’s eyes bulged. Greg limped over to the bench they had been sat on.

“Greg I’m sorry.” Mycroft stated as he elevated Greg’s leg. “I’m so sorry.” John who had heard the shot came running around the corner his chips flying everywhere.

“What happened?” John shouted.

“Uhm I…” Mycroft stuttered taking Greg’s hand.

“Slight accident with the trigger slipped when I picked it up. I shot myself in the foot.” Greg interupted squeezing Mycroft’s hand. John pulled off his t-shirt and wrapped it as tightly as he could around Greg’s trainer clad foot. 

“There’s not much we can do, you’ll need to go to the local ER.” John said as Sherlock started to speak to the instructor in Spanish.

“Ha llamado a una ambulancia?” Sherlock asked.

“Sí, no tardará mucho.” The instructor replied. Sherlock turned to the rest of the group. 

“It shouldn’t be long.” He informed them. Mycroft wrapped his arm around Greg protectively.

“I know Sherlock I can understand Spanish too.” Mycroft snapped. 

“I expect this means that we’ll be wasting the rest of the day in a hospital waiting room.” Sherlock groaned.

“I’ll let you have a look at my foot.” Greg said through gritted teeth.

“That would make it a little more interesting.” Sherlock replied with a grin.


	6. The Language of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another hectic day Sherlock and John finally get back to their room. Naughty times for all.
> 
> A little bonus chapter, because the boys need to have a little fun.

"I think Greg has it in for us." Sherlock said as he opened their room door.

"Oh come on the poor guy can't seem to get a break at the moment, it's one disaster after another for him." John replied. "Do it again..."

"Do what?" Sherlock asked a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Speak it." John replied.

"Oh you mean this - Eres muy atractivo."

"Oh god yes." John said as he pushed Sherlock down on to his bed. Sherlock leaned up him and kissed him.

"Mmmm.." Sherlock mumbled as John bit his lower lip. "We should push the beds together."

"Yes." John said panting. "But not now." He knelt up on the bed and pulled off his shirt. Sherlock immediately ran his fingers over the taught muscles.

"Imponente." Sherlock said as he leaded forward to press his lips against the sun kissed skin. 

"Sherlock..." John panted sliding his fingers under Sherlock's t-shirt. Sherlock's breath caught in his throat as John lifted his t-shirt over his head revealing his lanky body. "Oh you're so beautiful." John said as he nibbled Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock let out a sigh of relief and sunk bonelessly down into the mattress. John carefully positioned himself above him.

"Bésame." Sherlock groaned. John sighed and lifted his body away from Sherlock's avoiding rubbing his erection against the other boy. He didn't want to rush Sherlock into anything but the words falling from his mouth were having a profound effect on him. "Please." Sherlock begged. "I want to feel you against me."

"Oh..." John mumbled as Sherlock took his hand and pressed it against his own erection. "Oh, oh..." John groaned before pulling a pained face and blushing.

"You have a very limited vocabulary when you're sexually aroused." Sherlock noted.

"Christ I just came in my pants." John grunted as he flopped down next to Sherlock, choosing not to move his hand from his boyfriend's crotch.

"Are you going to? Ahhh..." Sherlock groaned arching off the bed as John gently squeezed his erection. Sherlock blinked several times as the white sparks cleared from behind his eyes. "You made me...uhm.." Sherlock stuttered.

"Call it pay back." John said with a grin, as he snuggled into Sherlock's side.


	7. Thunder in My's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunderstorms wake our boys up.

The first crack of thunder was enough to wake John up causing him to sit bolt upright. He patted the bed next to him looking for Sherlock and realised it was empty, the rumpled sheets the only evidence that he had been there.

“Sherlock?” John called softly.

“Jawn…” A muffled voice replied. John wrinkled his forehead, it sounded as if he was right next to him.

“Sherlock where are you?” John asked more confused than ever.

“I’ve fallen down the gap between the beds.” Sherlock mumbled.

“Christ!” John said jumping out of bed and pulling it toward him. “How long have you been down there?” Sherlock’s head popped up from between the beds as he was freed.

“A few hours.” Sherlock replied as he ran his fingers through his bed hair trying to tame the errant curls.

“And you couldn’t be bothered to let me know, why?” John asked.

“I was stuck.” Sherlock replied, John rolled his eyes as Sherlock watched the lightening through the window. “And I didn’t want to wake you. You looked so peaceful the last time I looked at you.”

“Next time wake me up, you silly bugger.” John said sitting down on the bed and yawning. 

“The thunder woke you up.” Sherlock stated.

“I thought the hotel was falling down for a minute there.” John said grinning nervously.

“It’s been raining for hours.” Sherlock looked over to the doors of the veranda. “It’s fortunate that we are on the 5th floor. I imagine the lower rooms may be flooded.” There was a puddle of water creeping in through the bottom of the glass doors.

“Oh bloody hell, the veranda is flooded. We’re going to have to sort that out in the morning.” John groaned. Another clap of thunder sounded, the following lightening lit up Sherlock’s face outlining his sharp cheek bones and accentuating his plump lips. John watched Sherlock walk over to the sliding door.

“It’s beautiful.” Sherlock said as he slid the door back and stepped outside into the puddle of water.

“Mmm. You are.” John mumbled in awe as he gazed at Sherlock, starting with his head, pausing at his shapely rear, and working his way down to his wet feet. “Bloody buggering hell Sherlock!” John shouted grabbing Sherlock and pulling him back into the room. “Don’t stand in a pool of water in the middle of a thunder storm.”

“Oh John the chances that I would get hit are miniscule.” Sherlock giggled.

“Oi, don’t belittle it.” John snapped. Sherlock rolled his eyes and mentally counted to ten so he wouldn’t put his foot in it metaphorically this time.

“I love you too Jawn.” Sherlock said watching John’s face soften into a smile. “Do you think we can move the armchairs so we can sit and watch?”

“I don’t see why not. Go and dry your feet off though.” John grunted as he turned the arm chairs to face the open sliding doors.

“Yes Mummy.” Sherlock giggled. John frowned, as much as he admired Sherlock’s mother he didn’t really want to be compared to her. The woman had an unnatural obsession with lap dogs and pink.

 

“Christ!” Greg groaned pulling his pillow over his ears. “How long is this going to go on for?” Mycroft was sitting in an armchair nearby reading, he glanced out of the window as the sky lit up.

“I have no idea. I actually find it relaxing.” Mycroft replied.

“I just want to go to sleep.” Greg sniffed.

“Would you like to try the ear plugs you have for swimming? I can draw the curtains if you like.” Mycroft suggested.

“Please.” Greg said with a sigh. Mycroft went about fixing the curtains and getting the earplugs out of Greg’s sports bag. He passed them over and Greg slipped one in each ear.

“It’s still a bit light.” Greg said louder than was necessary with his earplugs in.

“One second.” Mycroft said standing. “I have something in my room that might help.”

“I hope it’s a mallet.” Greg shouted. 

Mycroft left the door ajar and quickly slipped into his room next door. He picked up his briefcase and pulled out an eye mask he used for long hall journeys. Hopefully it would keep out the light enough for Greg to get some sleep. Mycroft looked at his wallet, thick Italian leather on top of a pile of urgent work. He opened it and slipped the old worn picture of two happy teenage boys out. 

“Sentiment.” He said before slipping the photo back into his wallet and making his way back to Greg. Mycroft placed the eye mask in Greg’s hand and without thinking brushed the greying hair out of his eyes.

“Mmm..” Greg mumbled. “Sit with me for a bit?” He asked. Mycroft sat on the edge of the bed and absently stroked Greg’s hair. His chest hurt, the pain blossomed and spread through his body as his heart beat grew erratic. Was his heart breaking again, he wondered. Little did he know it was slotting back together again.


	8. Smoking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions are had.

Sherlock stood looking over the fence on the veranda staring at the sea. He’d swept all of the water over the side and was enjoying a well earned cigarette while John was in the shower. The door slid open and John stepped out in a towel. Sherlock stubbed out his cigarette and kicked it over the side before John saw.

“I know you smoke.” John said sitting down on the plastic chair next to the table. Sherlock raised an eyebrow waiting to be chastised. “I don’t like it. But I think you have other things to worry about at the moment. Just remember to have a mint before you kiss me.”

“You don’t mind if I?” Sherlock waved at the packet of cigarettes he had taken out of his pocket.

“Not if you make me a cup of tea.” John said trying to smile.

Five minutes later Sherlock returned with a cup of tea, made with one of John’s PG tips tea bags. John sighed happily as he sipped the perfectly made tea.

“Go on then.” He said to Sherlock as he sat down opposite him. Sherlock took a cigarette out of his packet and held the filter to his lips, inhaling as he put the lighter to its end. John gulped as Sherlock’s lithe body almost melted into the seat. “Uhm..” John said clearing his throat. “I never thought smoking would have that effect on me.” John crossed his legs covering his modesty. They heard the couple in the room below them start shouting on the balcony.

“Uhm Jawn?” Sherlock said innocently. John sighed wondering what the hell Sherlock had done this time.

“What?” He snapped.

“I think I might have covered their towels with dirty water when I swept the veranda…”

 

“Thanks Myc.” Greg said as he sat down on a chair outside the restaurant. “I don’t like to smoke indoors if I can help it, not nice when people are eating.” Greg put a cigarette to his lips, Mycroft held his lighter at the end then lit his own cigarette. “I thought you gave up?” Greg asked.

“Let’s call this a special occasion.” Mycroft replied enjoying some nicotine. “It’s not everyday I shoot someone, I find it makes me feel a little, unsettled.” Greg grinned.

“I’m the one with a hole in my foot.” He groaned. Mycroft rolled his eyes.

“I saw the x-ray Gregory I missed the main part of your foot, therefore where it was placed I at most grazed your skin.”

“You took a bloody great lump of flesh with it.” Greg groaned.

“I didn’t leave you.” Mycroft stated. 

“What?” Greg asked, confused at the sudden change of topic.

“It was complicated.”

“I was lucky if you called me once a month. Did you think I was going to wait for ever? When I did see you, you were like you are now, cold like ice. Two years Mycroft, that’s how long I waited. ”

“Caring is not an advantage.” Mycroft replied robotically.

“You tell yourself that if it makes you feel better.” Greg said as he took a drag of his cigarette.

“You got married.” Mycroft stated.

“You became the Government.” Greg replied, a smile played on Mycroft’s lips. “I miss you.” Greg whispered. Mycroft swallowed hard and looked out to sea. He wasn’t ready, wasn’t sure he would ever be ready to tell Greg what he had done to protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving up smoking it I'm taking enjoyment in writing about it :) I'll be fine eventually lol.


	9. Barcelona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take a drive to Barcelona.

“I’m sitting in the front!” Sherlock whined as he crossed his arms and waited for Mycroft to climb into the back of the Ford Fiesta that John had hired.

“I’m taller than you little brother. It would be extremely uncomfortable for me in the back seat.” Mycroft replied.

“The driver’s my boyfriend.” Sherlock said petulantly.

“That’s right Sherlock.” John replied. "And you can sit in the back with Myc. Greg needs room for his poor foot.” Without argument Sherlock rolled his eyes and slid into the back seat next to Mycroft. “No fighting in the back children.” John instructed as he started the engine and pulled away from the curb. 

“Uhm John…” Greg said as they came to a junction. “Don’t they drive on the other side of the road in Spain?” John hit the breaks.

“Bollocks.” He swore.

“And you were doing so well.” Sherlock sniggered.

 

“Where are you going Mycroft?” Sherlock asked. “Not that I mind at all.” He winked at John.

“I thought I would take a look at La Sagrada Familia, I do like to see how construction is coming on.” Mycroft smiled.

“Boring.” Sherlock groaned.

“We’re going to see the football Stadium on the tour bus.” John grinned.

“I wonder if I can drown myself in a fountain?” Sherlock mused.

“I think the tour bus stops at the Familia.” Greg said hopefully. “You could come with us.”

“Sherlock where are you going now?” John shouted running after Sherlock.

“Avinguda Diagonal, I need some new clothes and I refuse to sit on a tour bus with those two for an hour.” Sherlock groaned.

“See you back at the fountain at 4.” John called back to Mycroft and Greg.

“So it’s just the two of us again.” Greg said to Mycroft.

“It would seem so.” Mycroft said with a smile.

 

“I thought you wanted a new shirt?” John said breathlessly as Sherlock pushed him into a changing room and kissed him.

“Oh it’s Versace, I know it’ll fit.” Sherlock said as he mouthed John’s neck.

“Sherlock, we’re in a changing room.” John said as Sherlock started to undo the buttons on his flannel shirt. 

“I know, I want you to try this on.” Sherlock replied holding out a black silk shirt. John looked at the price tag.

“How much?” He squeaked. “Sherlock I can’t afford this.” John grumbled as Sherlock pulled his worn t-shirt over his head.

“It’s a gift.” Sherlock replied. John took a deep breath as he finally felt the silk on his skin.

“Oh this is….” Sherlock kissed his lips. “Too expensive, couldn’t you buy me some new hub caps for the Escort or something. Actually you could probably buy me a new car.”

“I didn’t say it was a gift for you.” Sherlock grinned running his fingers over John’s abs through the silk.

“And where do you expect me to wear this?” John asked leaning forward and nipping at Sherlock’s earlobe.

“Dinner tonight.” Sherlock replied with a sly smile.

“What about Greg and Mycroft?” John asked stunned.

“Well Greg’s hardly wearing the right attire for the Windsor.” Sherlock replied. John crossed his arms and gave Sherlock a stern look.

“What do you want me to do?” Sherlock asked, John sighed.

“I suppose we’d better cancel and find something a little less up market.” John said taking Sherlock’s hand and squeezing it hoping he would understand.

“Fine but I’m still buying the shirt.” Sherlock replied as he renewed his efforts to kiss every inch of John’s neck. John smiled and cupped the back of Sherlock’s head.


	10. Tapas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food, drink and silliness.

“Will you be able to climb the stairs?” Mycroft asked Greg as they boarded the Tour Bus.

“I'll be fine.” Greg replied. “Plus I wouldn’t see much from the ground floor windows.” Greg faltered slightly and put his hand on Mycroft’s shoulder. They stared at each other for a moment.

“Is there any way we can resolve this awkwardness?” Mycroft asked.

“Try dropping your guard.” Greg replied. "I know you remember."

“If you insist.” Mycroft smiled, as he wrapped his arm around Greg to help him up the twisting double decker bus steps. “I shall endeavour to be more like my old self.”

 

“I told you I’m not kissing you unless you have a mint. You taste like an ash tray.” John said to a sulking Sherlock who was sat next to him on the rim of one of the Barcelona fountains.

“Give me a mint then.” Sherlock snapped.

“I don’t have one.” John snapped back. “I don’t have any reason to suck one.” Sherlock grinned and mouthed the word 'suck'. “Oh you and your bloody dirty mind.” John groaned.

“Fine, I’ll go and get some mints, and you can wait for Romeo and Juliet to return.” Sherlock said before he dashed off to find the nearest tobacconist to get some mints.

“Don’t be long.” John called rolling his eyes wondering with one was Romeo and which was Juliet, his question was answered as the bus pulled up and Mycroft held his hand out to help Greg get down.

“Ah John.” Mycroft began. “Where is my little brother?”

“Buying mints.” John replied noticing that Greg and Mycroft were still holding hands.

“Smoking again?” Mycroft asked smiling at Greg.

“Unfortunately.” John replied. “So what’s up with you two? Fed up of the awkward silences.” John said as he was hit in the head with a packet of extra strong mints.

“Kiss me!” Sherlock shouted around a mouthful of mints. John dogged Sherlock’s grasp running around behind Mycroft and Greg.

“You’re bloody nuts Lock.” John giggled. 

“Yeah but you love me.” Sherlock laughed as he finally caught John and pulled him close. Neither of them saw Mycroft's eyes light up as Greg gently squeezed his hand.

 

“Tapas!” John said grinning as they sat down for their meal. “Brilliant choice Sherlock.”

“Can I have some wine?” Sherlock asked.

“No!” Mycroft, Greg and John chorused.

“You’re sixteen Sherlock.” Mycroft interjected.

“I am paying for the meal.” Sherlock stated.

“No.” Mycroft said sternly. Sherlock rolled his eyes and nudged John.

“No, you can’t sneak any of mine either because I’m driving us home so I'm not drinking.” John replied. Sherlock picked up the menu and huffed.

"Does this mean I can't have the mushrooms sautéed in garlic butter and white wine?" Sherlock grunted.

"Oh for god sake." Mycroft groaned as the waiter appeared.

 

"So we're sitting in the back?" Greg asked as he and Mycroft walked over to the car.

"Unless you brought your handcuffs with you." Mycroft replied.

"How in hell did Sherlock manage to drink an entire punch bowl of Sangria?" Greg asked as Sherlock smiled at them while John held him up with one hand against the car.

"Get into the bloody car." John shouted at Greg and Mycroft. "He's going to have to sit in the front in case he throws up again."

"I wuv you." Sherlock giggled as Mycroft helped Greg into the back of the car.

"No, god no!" John groaned pushing Sherlock away as he tried to kiss him. "You've just been sick for Christ sake!"

"Mint!" Sherlock shouted.


	11. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after - Sherlock's hang over and some straight talking from John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay wasn't feeling too hot.

"Are you coming down for breakfast?" John asked the lump under the bedclothes as he towelled off his hair.

"Urggg..." Sherlock replied.

"Are you sure you don't want something to eat? You threw up most of your dinner before we got back to the hotel. Actually I'm not sure if that last bit was a lung actually." John said with a smirk.

"Go away!" Sherlock groaned. John threw on his t-shirt.

"I'm getting you some water and paracetamol. Try and be up when I come back after breakfast." John poured water from a bottle into the glass by Sherlock's bed, popped a couple of paracetamol out of a blister pack and placed them next to it. 

"I think I'm dying John." Sherlock moaned.

"It's self inflicted Sherlock." John said as he walked out of the door. Sherlock rolled his eyes and looked out from under the sheets.

 

“How is Sherlock this morning, hung over?” Mycroft enquired. John put his plate of toast on the table and slipped into the seat opposite him.

“As well as can be expected.” John grinned.

“I imagine he was rather annoyed that Greg and I decided to join you yesterday.” Mycroft said as an ornate teapot was placed on the table in front of them. “Shall I be mother?” John nodded and watched as Mycroft filled his cup with tea.

“It’s nice to see you and Greg getting along again.” John said as casually as he could muster.

“Let’s call it a momentary truce shall we.” Mycroft replied. John took a bite of his toast before and chewed it thoughtfully before he spoke.

“Mycroft I’ve known you for what, ten, eleven years, so I think I know you quite well now. So when I say this don't kill me. Stop being a complete and utter tosser and tell Greg you love him.” John stated. Mycroft spluttered the teacup he had been drinking from dangling from his hand, spilling its contents on the thick linen table cloth. John rubbed is forehead wondering if he’d made a huge mistake. “Uhm.. I’d better check Sherlock’s ok.” John spat out as he grabbed his toast and made a mad dash for the lift.

“He looked like he was in a hurry.” Greg said as he limped across to sit opposite Mycroft.

“Indeed.” Mycroft replied staring at the closed lift doors not sure if he could believe his ears.

“Sugar puffs?” Greg asked looking down at the bowl of cereal in front of Mycroft. “Never took you for a Honey Monster.”

 

It was blissfully peaceful laying on top of the covers in just his pyjama bottoms. The sea breeze drifted in through the window cooling the humid air. Sherlock carefully sipped the water John had left for him. In all honesty the hang over he had expected was not too bad. A slight heaviness over his eyes and that was it. He put the glass down and stretched out his long limbs, taking the opportunity to run his hand down his torso slipping it into his bottoms and squeezing his morning erection. It was time for one of his favourite pursuits, he thought to himself.

Sherlock stroked his interested cock closing his eyes to conjure up images of John. Would he be gentle or would he be firm? Sherlock experimentally squeezed himself and let a whine fall from his lips. He imagined John's hand, smaller than his own, softer yet stronger wrapped around him. With his other hand Sherlock splayed his fingers around the root of his cock his fingers tangling with his dark curls. 

"John.." Sherlock groaned as he started to stroke himself in earnest. His breath hissed through his teeth as he tried to breath, the feeling in his groin building till he could think of nothing else. "Fuck John yes!" Sherlock grunted as he came over his hand.

Sated Sherlock let himself melt into his pillow and opened his eyes. John stood wide eyed at the edge of the bed. Sherlock blinked, wondering when he had appeared.

"Wow." John said breathing out as if he was holding his breath. "That was..."

"Amazing?" Sherlock suggested.

"Amazing and beautiful and words I don't even know yet." John said as he lay down beside Sherlock and kissed his flush lips. "God Sherlock, do you know what you're doing to me?" Sherlock smirked and wrapped him self around John.

"I'm not absolutely sure, but I would like to find out." Sherlock replied with a smirk.


	12. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little surprise.

John and Sherlock lay together on their makeshift double bed, enjoying the breeze blowing in from the sea. 

“I think we should really talk about the thing that’s bothering you Sherlock.” John said as Sherlock looked up at him from where he was cradled in John’s armpit 

“Which thing?” Sherlock asked raising an eyebrow.

“How many are there?” John asked subconsciously squeezing Sherlock closer. Sherlock hummed and looked down at John’s arm wrapped around his chest.

“I’m having a bit of a problem eating as you know.” Sherlock said quietly. John nodded. “I don’t want to… I don’t want to feel like that any more.” Sherlock stuttered. “I feel like everything I do is wrong.”

“You make different choices than I do, but I wouldn’t say you’re wrong.” John replied.

“I’m not wrong?” Sherlock asked.

“You proved that in our Chemistry class when you discovered the solution we were using was tainted.” John said running his fingers through Sherlock’s curls. “Mr Dennis was so embarrassed when you proved it.”

“There was that.” Sherlock mumbled.

“Just because people don’t agree with you doesn’t mean they’re right. You know that Sherlock Holmes.” John smiled pressing a kiss into his hair. “You have this uncanny ability to be right about the strangest of things.”

“Am I right to think that’s not a banana digging into my back?” Sherlock asked.

“See!” John exclaimed grinning widely. “Right again you gorgeous man.” Sherlock raised himself so that he was arched over John and kissed him chastely. There was a rap at the door.

“Sherlock? John?” A woman’s voice called through the door. They jumped off the bed.

“Uhm, one minute mother.” Sherlock called as they pulled the beds apart as quietly as they could. 

“Hi.” John said smiling as he opened the door.

“John, Sherlock.” Sherlock’s mother replied looking around at the state of a room occupied by two teenage boys.

“I have a surprise for you this evening darling.” She said sitting down in the wicker chair in the corner so she could converse with her son.

“Oh goody.” Sherlock replied. John shot him an annoyed glance.

“We will be dining at La Morera at 8pm. Please wear your suit. You too John please.” She requested, John nodded in response.

“I don’t want to.” Sherlock groaned.

“Perhaps giving you your own room might change your mind.” She suggested.

“I’ll go, in the suit.” Sherlock grunted, annoyed that his mother had won.

“Thank you.” Sherlock mother replied as she stood. “I’m not deaf by the way. Perhaps next time you should consider coming out of the room, rather than moving the beds.” 

“Yes mother.” Sherlock replied as she left the room.

“Do you think she’s going to tell your father?” John asked, Sherlock rolled his eyes.

 

Sherlock, John Mycroft and Greg made their way to La Morera together, taking their time so that they were fashionably late.

“You’ve no idea what the surprise is Mycroft?” Sherlock asked.

“Do you brother? I am just as much in the dark as you are. Mummy is an excellent poker player.” Mycroft frowned.

“It can’t be bad.” John intervened. “Unless your father has a shotgun.” Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

“I believe that only happens in old Westerns when someone has fertilised the farmer’s daughter.” Mycroft laughed, Greg smirked next to him.

“Oh ha ha. Mrs Holmes found out we’d pushed the beds together.” John mumbled. Mycroft stopped suddenly as they reached the restaurant, causing John to bump into him. He swallowed as he looked through the glass at the people sat at the table with his parents.

“I don’t think it’s our parents you should worry about.” Mycroft suggested. John and Sherlock peered in through the window.

“Shit.” Sherlock swore.


	13. Sherrinford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Sherrinford Holmes.

Mycroft held the door open for the others to enter the restaurant. They sat quietly at the table next to their parents and the guests.

“Good evening Sherrinford.” Mycroft said looking at the man on the other side of the table.

“I thought it was supposed to be a surprise? A surprise implies something nice.” Sherlock snapped at his parents, his father sighed and sipped a large glass of Brandy.

“It’s nice to see that you haven’t changed.” Sherrinford replied, taking in the wide eyes and wild ebony curls of his little brother.

“Sherlock darling, be nice to your brother.” Their mother intervened, covering Sherlock's hand with her own. Sherlock and John looked at each other for a moment before John nodded.

“I’m sorry mother.” Sherlock replied looking down at his hand.

“Gregory how nice to see you.” Sherinnford sneered as he glanced at Greg clearly unimpressed. “How’s your wife?”

“Fine.” Greg mumbled, wondering if he could make an excuse to leave.

“Really? It’s nice to have a good woman behind you isn’t it.” Sherrinford stated as he turned to Mycroft. “Not courting little brother?”

“Sherrinford, stop it, you said you were going to make an effort.” His wife next to him snapped. Sherrinford smirked.

“I was simply enquiring into my family’s and their companions lives dear.” He replied.

“We’re all fine.” Mycroft replied his voice monotone, unable to look his brother in the eye.

“Well that’s good to know. Now the reason I am here. Mother and Father have agreed that now both Mycroft and Sherlock are moving out that I should take over the running of Holmes Manor. The Estate in Yorkshire practically runs itself now anyway.” Sherrinford explained. The table was silent all heads except Mr and Mrs Holmes bowed. 

“I don't feel very hungry.” Sherlock said breaking the silence. John gave him a disapproving look.

 

"Are we going to talk about it then?" John asked watching Sherlock as he munched on a packet of Hula Hoops in the wicker chair in their room.

"I'm eating! I have an apple and a banana on the table." Sherlock replied.

"It wasn't talking about that." John groaned. If Sherlock was bringing his eating disorder up over discussing his older brother Sherrinford it had to be bad. "About Sherrinford."

"It was a long time ago, I thought we'd forgotten that." Sherlock said looking out of the window to the horizon.

"You're still embarrassed?" John asked walking across the room and leaning on the window frame.

"Yes.... I thought it was just what brothers do to each other. He told me he used to do it to My too." Sherlock whispered.

"Yeah well being locked in a cupboard is a kind of sibling thing to do, but not for two days... Sherrinford was 20 years old and supposed to be looking after us while my mum was looking after my Gran." John replied.

"I hate him." Sherlock spat. "I don't want to be anywhere near him."

"I don't think any of us do, especially not Greg." John said as Sherlock offered him a hula hoop. "I didn't think Sherrinford was going to be able to walk again after Greg found us." John munched on his crisp.

"I don't know what Mycroft did to stop him pressing charges." Sherlock replied. 

"Oh god." John sighed. "You don't think he?"

"My brother is an idiot." Sherlock sighed.


	14. Avoiding the problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decide to take some time away from their parents and Sherrinford.

“He’s staying in the same hotel?” John asked wide eyed staring at Mycroft. “Do your mum and dad have any idea how much we hate him?”

“I assume they’re looking for some sort of reconciliation.” Mycroft replied.

“We didn’t tell them what he did to us.” Sherlock said shamefaced as he eyed up the sausage on John’s plate. John spiked it with his fork and held it in front of Sherlock face so he could pluck it off.

“I didn’t feel there was any point, after Greg contained the situation, there didn’t seem any need.” Mycroft replied. Sherlock bit off the end of the sausage and blew on his burning fingers.

“Contained.” John laughed. “If that’s what you want to call beating the crap out of him.”

“Shush.” Mycroft snapped, as Greg limped over to the table. Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Good morning Greg.”

“Good morning all.” Greg replied happily putting his bowl of cereal on the table.

“Dieting now are we?” Sherlock asked as John poked him in the ribs.

“Yes, I have put on a bit of weight Sherlock. Now my head’s a bit clearer and there’s some light at the end of the tunnel I thought I should make an effort.” Greg replied with a grin, glancing momentarily at Mycroft.

“So what are we going to do? I’m not making small talk with our moronic brother for the rest of the holiday.” Sherlock grumbled.

“I’ll talk to Mummy and Father now while Sherrinford is visiting the buffet table, he could be some time.” Mycroft smirked, as he walked over to the table where their parents were sitting.

“Now I know where you get it from.” John said watching Sherlock dissect the rest of his sausage and eat the middle with his fingers.

 

Sherlock and John stood around by the back entrance of the hotel with their bags.

“I’m not sure this is the best idea. We’re sort of avoiding the problem. Plus my mum is probably going to go mad.” John grumbled shuffling his feet.

“It’s Mycroft’s idea, blame him. To be honest if given the choice of spending time with Sherri or My I would say Mycroft every time.” Sherlock replied as a rather expensive large black car pulled up in front of them.

“Better the devil you know eh?” John asked as the car door swung open and Greg got out.

“Stick your bags in the boot boys.” Greg shouted. 

“Only if you tell us where we’re going.” Sherlock insisted as John put their bags in the boot. He threw John an annoyed look.

“What? You already said we were going!” John grunted as he climbed into the back seat.

“You didn’t have to tell them.” Sherlock replied sliding in next to him. Greg and Mycroft smiled and looked at each other knowingly. “What happened to you two anyway? You hated each other last week. You’re what mummy likes to call thick as thieves now.”

“For god sake Sherlock.” Mycroft snapped. “Give it a rest.”

“Answer my question then. Where.. Are.. We.. GOING!!” Sherlock asked. John covered his face, sometimes Sherlock could be incredibly childish and embarrassing. 

“Valencia, and if you remain quiet for the rest of the journey you will have a double room waiting for you and John at the end of it. That is if John still wants to share a room with you.” Mycroft replied.

“But that’s two and a half hours away.” Sherlock squealed.

“Two and a half blissful hours of peace.” Mycroft replied with a cheery smile.

 

“Owe!!! That was not fair.” Sherlock said in a sulk. “John pinched me.”

“That’s because we’re here brother dear, four days in a five star Hotel Las Arenas, my idea of bliss.” Mycroft replied with a far away look in his eye.

“Mu…” Sherlock started as John slapped his hand over his mouth.

“Don’t, please don’t Sherlock.” John begged as he pulled his hand back. Sherlock grinned and they got out of the car.

“I believe it has a spa, and an indoor pool.” Sherlock replied helping John pull the bags out of the boot.

 

“Oh my god, the bed is made out of marshmallows.” John groaned flopping down into the thick bedspread and pillows. Sherlock slid the do not disturb sign onto the handle and locked the room door.

“Mycroft was true to his word. Do you think he has the faintest idea what I’m going to do to you?” Sherlock asked as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it across the room. John gulped hard.

“Oh god.” He said undoing his belt and pushing down his trousers. “Come lay on the marshmallow with me.”


	15. A little bit of lovin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get happy.

Sherlock grinned as he sauntered over to the bed. John stared licking his lips as Sherlock shuffled out of his shorts and climbed onto the bed.

“I would prefer if you took your shirt off, I don’t want to have to rip it.” Sherlock said as John’s heart began to thump in his chest.

“Uhm yeah sh..sh.. sure..” John stuttered as he sat up and pulled the t-shirt off over his head. He froze as he felt Sherlock’s lips flutter over his too sensitive bare skin, latching on to his nipple. “Oh fuck.” He cried as he was pushed back onto the bed.

 

“Here’s your room.” Mycroft said as he opened the door. Greg looked about, his mouth dropping at the sheer luxury.

“I.. Mycroft I can’t afford this.” Greg said as Mycroft placed his suitcase on the sofa.

“Consider it a gift.” Mycroft replied, making his way to the door.

“Where are you going?” Greg asked.

“I have to unpack.” 

“Stop.” Greg said putting his hand firmly on Mycroft’s chest. “We need to talk about what’s happening between us.” 

“And what is that exactly?” Mycroft replied removing Greg’s hand. “I’m merely giving you the opportunity to avoid my brother.”

“Why is that it?” Greg asked. “Aside from the fact that I still want to kill him for what he did.” Mycroft remained silent and side stepped Greg to open the door. “Wait, is that it?”

“The subject is closed.” Mycroft said stoically.

“It fucking is. It’s why he never pressed charges.” Greg said shocked with the realisation. “He made you stop seeing me.”

“I was in Oxford Greg. Distance was an issue. Now let me go to my room” Mycroft replied, Greg grabbed him violently by the shoulders.

“Oh you idiot, you beautiful idiot.” Greg shouted as he crushed his lips against Mycroft’s and took what he needed. Mycroft’s hands slowly drifted to the back of Greg’s head holding it in place, chasing the kiss.

“Greg.” Mycroft sighed as he pulled away.

 

John giggled as Sherlock trailed kisses down his chest toward his hips.

“You’re not supposed to laugh.” Sherlock complained.

“I’m sorry, it just tickles. Now get up here and kiss me you raven haired beauty.” John said pulling on Sherlock’s shoulders. Sherlock kissed his way back up John’s chest and sighed. 

“Do you think we’re going to get our boxer shorts off today, because we don’t seem to be progressing very fast?” Sherlock grumbled.

“What’s the rush?” John asked blushing.

“Although I want to taste every inch of you, I’m particularly hungry for those particular inches.” Sherlock smirked as his hand brushed John’s crotch.

“Stop trying to kill me.” John whimpered. “God what is that noise?”

“Springs, someone in the next room is having fun.” Sherlock replied.

“Oh.” John replied as Sherlock’s lips finally made contact with his own.

“Oh… Greg.” Came a loud moan through the wall.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Sherlock said making a run for the bathroom.

“I need brain bleach.” John said shoving a pillow over his head as the squeaking quickened.


	16. New Starts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycroft decide to relax and not think about what their relationship means for the time being. John gets his first embarrassing blow job.

"Sherlock?" John asked frowning as he watched the sun set where they sat on sun loungers in the Hotel grounds.

"Yes love of my loins." Sherlock replied slapping himself on the arm randomly .

"Though I have loved today, enjoyed improving my tan, been extremely amused watching you try to cover every inch of your skin from the sun, I think it's time we went back to our room." John enquired.

"Mmm.. No." Sherlock said adamantly.

"Sherlock the mosquito's are having you for supper."

"They're fine." Sherlock said as he slapped his arm again killing one of the little critters.

"They were having sex Sherlock, it's something we were going to do if we hadn't been interrupted."

"We were?" Sherlock asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I wasn't imagining we'd move quite as quickly." John said with a smirk. "I mean neither of us has very much experience."

"So what were you thinking? Was sucking a possibility?" Sherlock asked with a glint in his eye.

"Oh yes." John replied taking a moment to brush Sherlock's curls away from the nape of his neck and placed a kiss there.

"Why have we been sat outside all day?" Sherlock groaned pulling John up.

"Oi, dinner first." John replied a his arm was nearly pulled out of it's socket.

"I thought you weren't going to go on about that?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm fipping hungry Sherlock." John replied as Sherlock's mouth formed an 'o'.

 

"I think we should have done that years ago." Greg said as he wrapped himself around Mycroft's naked body.

"Definitely" Mycroft replied a smile playing on his lips.

"This is how it's supposed to be you know, you me and a comfortable bed."

"I wish it could always be this way." Mycroft replied.

"I sense a but." Greg groaned, already feeling something pull at his heart strings. Mycroft looked at the ceiling.

"Your wife, my job, your job, Sherrinford." Mycroft said choosing to pull Greg closer to him afraid to let go. Greg sighed.

"For the next few days you're mine, I'm yours, forget everything else, just for me." Greg asked. Mycroft nodded

"For you." He replied.

 

"Why did you have to take so long eating?" Sherlock groaned as he unlocked their room door.

"Seems to have quietened down." John said ignoring Sherlock's obvious annoyance. Sherlock slammed the door and pushed John against it, towering over him. "Oi." John said pushing Sherlock away.

"I want you." Sherlock replied his eyes filled with lust.

"Well it doesn't work like that! I have to be in the mood and being slammed against the fucking door handle does nothing for me." John groaned as he rubbed his back.

"I can see you're semi erect." Sherlock said confused. John looked down at his crotch wondering why it was still there given the pain he was in. "I have the same problem." Sherlock replied dropping his jeans and boxer shorts and stepping out of them. John looked at Sherlock's cock pointed toward the ceiling a bead of precome glistening on the head.

"Oh god." John murmured as Sherlock got on his hands and knees and crawled over like a cat, his cock bobbing between his legs. Sherlock slowly undid John's flies as John stood, unable to move, stunned.

"I think your in the mood now aren't you." Sherlock said as he pulled John's heavy cock out. John watched as Sherlock's full lips covered the head of his cock and gently sucked.

"Murfunowigay." John groaned as he fell on the floor in a heap.

"Oh.." Sherlock said wiping John's come from the corner of his mouth. "I thought I thought it was supposed to take longer than that."

"Mmmm." John replied looking at the little stars on the ceiling.


	17. Food poisoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The linguini is not as good as it should be in the hotel John and Greg are stuck ill. A mysterious girl is sunbathing by the pool and she's bored.

“Sherlock?” John groaned from where he was laying on the floor of the bathroom. “Could you tell Mycroft and Greg I won’t be able to go out today.”

“Uhm yes.” Sherlock said backing away as John dry heaved into the bowl.

“Sorry Sherlock I’ve spoilt the holiday. I just don’t feel well.”

“Come on.” Sherlock said gently lifting John up off the floor. “It looks like you have food poisoning.” Sherlock carried him to the bed John took a deep breath as he sank into the pillows. “I knew I shouldn’t have had the seafood.”

“Shush.” Sherlock said kissing John’s clammy forehead. “Try and sleep and I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“But..” John groaned.

“But nothing, John Watson. I’m not going any where while you’re ill.” Sherlock shouted as he let the room door slam behind him.

“But you’ll be bored out of your skull.” John murmured as sleep overtook him.

 

Sherlock walked through the strangely empty hallways down to where the car was parked. Mycroft stood leaning carefully against the side of the car as they’d arranged. He raised an eyebrow as Sherlock walked toward him.

“No John?” Mycroft asked.

“No Greg?” Sherlock replied.

“Yes about that.” Mycroft sighed. “I’m afraid Greg’s under the weather. I was going to give John the keys.”

“Did he eat the seafood linguini last night?” Sherlock asked, Mycroft nodded in response. “So did John.”

“I’ll call a doctor in.” Mycroft grumbled, annoyed. 

“Get him to check your arse while you’re at it.” Sherlock sniped as Mycroft limped beside him into the hotel.

 

“You know John, I almost think it was most fortunate I chose not to eat last night.” Sherlock said, John sat back on his heels as he finished retching the water he’d just drunk. 

“I’m glad it’s me too.” John said with a sigh. Sherlock shuffled back on the floor so that his back was resting on the side of the bathtub.

“No John, no. I meant so that I can take care of you.” Sherlock wiped John’s brow with a wet face cloth.

“I’d rather be well.” John mumbled. “Have you had anything today?” He asked as an afterthought.

“I didn’t think it would be a good idea given that half the hotel is down with food poisoning.” Sherlock said as he pulled John to rest on his chest between his legs.

“Sherlock!” John snapped mustering up as much energy as he could. “Look I’ll be fine for half an hour. You go get yourself some Hula Hoops or something from the local shop.” John said standing on shaky legs. “You can get me some Lucozade too if they have any. Mum always gave us that when we were ill.” Sherlock nodded and watched John slowly make his way to the bed. “Fine see.”

“Ok, I’ll be 20 minutes at most.” Sherlock replied grabbing his jacket and the room key then pressing a chaste kiss to John’s temple. “I really wish I’d taken Myc up on his offer to get us both mobile phones now.” Sherlock grumbled as he left. 

 

Sherlock walked down the stairs to the foyer of the Hotel, a few people mulled around. The doctor that Mycroft had called spoke quietly to the receptionist. Unfortunately there was not a lot that could be done regarding the food poisoning, just lots of liquids and rest. Sherlock sighed and made his way out of the hotel passing the swimming pool, a single solitary girl lay sunbathing. She started at him for a moment then stood. Sherlock swallowed hard, she was only wearing a thong.

“Uhm, hello.” She said making her way over to him. “I wonder if you could help me. I appear to have lost my towel.” She said, an evil smirk forming on her lips. She lifted her arm and with one long elegant manicured hand she brushed an invisible speck from Sherlock’s cheek. “I’m Irene.”

“Sh, Sh, Sherlock.” Sherlock replied willing his body to stop showing interest in the semi naked girl before him. “You appear to be missing your top too.” He said as calmly as he could.

“You should offer me your jacket.” She said with a grin. “Or are you enjoying the view?” She asked looking down pointedly at her breasts. Sherlock pulled off his coat and flung it at her.

“Give it back later!” He yelled as he ran as fast as he could toward the street. Irene giggled mischievously as Sherlock disappeared. This was going to be interesting, she thought to herself as she pulled his jacket around her.


	18. Getting Better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talking/planning and a nice bath for John.

Sherlock entered the hotel via the fire escape leading up to his room. He had carefully managed to avoid the strange girl with the missing bikini top. Irene was still loitering by the pool, looking like she was waiting for someone. Sherlock really didn’t feel like conversing with her, especially when she seemed to enjoy making him squirm. 

Sherlock walked in though the open veranda doors to find John quietly snoring, laying on his back, his hand resting on his stomach. He emptied the shopping bag out and sat silently on the end of the bed. It was strange, he’d felt something when he saw the naked girl, a tingling inside, but for some reason the thought of being near her turned his stomach. How could someone have such conflicting feelings, he wondered.

“You’re back.” John mumbled from under the covers. Sherlock turned to face John as he sat up. Sherlock said nothing, instead choosing to pass the litre bottle of orange lucozade to John. “What’s wrong?” John asked.

“I don’t know.” Sherlock replied feeling guilty.

“Sherlock.” John growled, propping pillows behind him so that he could sit up to look Sherlock in the eye. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, really. I’m just concerned that you’re ill.” Sherlock replied hoping that John wouldn’t see the lie. John looked at Sherlock suspiciously.

“Thanks for the lucozade.” John said as he twisted the cap off and took a swig. “It does help.” Sherlock smiled at John, taking in his tired eyes and clammy skin.

“I think you should probably have a bath and change your pyjamas.” Sherlock suggested.

“Could, could you run a bath for me Sherlock?” John asked, knowing he didn’t have the energy to do it himself. Sherlock nodded in response.

“I’ll call room service, and they can change the linen while we’re in the bath.” Sherlock replied as he went into the bathroom to start John’s bath.

“We?” John asked.

 

“It was very unfortunate that you ate the linguini.” Mycroft said to Greg, who was laying on his stomach trying not to move.

“Wasn’t it just.” Greg replied. “I think my karma is totally fucked.”

“Rather like myself.” Mycroft replied.

“I don’t regret it you know.” Greg said craning his head slightly to look at Mycroft. “I’ll never regret being with you.” Mycroft rested his hand on top of Greg’s.

“I have to fix this.” Mycroft said, the corners of his mouth turning down in a frown. “I was young, and upon reflection I may have made the wrong decision.”

“The one where you didn’t tell anyone what Sherrinford did to the boys, to save me.” Greg stated. Mycroft looked down at Greg’s hand almost covered by his own. 

“I don’t want to tell Mummy and Father, if would cause them to think less of you.” Mycroft sighed. “I want them to know that the man I fell in love with is a good man.”

“Mycroft, I really don’t care if they think I’m a thug, if I have you, and you know that I try to be a good man, that’s all that matters.” Greg replied squeezing Mycroft’s hand.

 

John lay in the bath between Sherlock’s legs, his head against Sherlock’s chest, the water sloshing lazily against his skin.

“Oh god that’s so nice.” John sighed as Sherlock gently traced patterns with the tips of his fingers on John’s bloated stomach. Sherlock gently kissed the top of his head.

“Is this ok? I mean just sitting here?” Sherlock asked.

“Better than feeling sick in bed.” John replied. “Plus it’s warmer here, and the water is really relaxing.” John twisted his head to look up at Sherlock. “You know it’s funny.”

“What is?” Sherlock replied swooping down to place a feather light kiss on John’s lips.

“Up until last year I was bigger than you. Now you’re cradling me in your arms.” John said with a grin, Sherlock smirked.

“You knew it wasn’t going to last long though.” Sherlock sniggered.

“Why am I so short, Harry is 5’9” and she’s a girl.” John groaned, Sherlock laughed and nuzzled into John.

“You’re compact John, I wouldn’t want you any other way.” Sherlock said kissing John’s neck.

“Urgg.. You’re a very bad man Sherlock Holmes.” John said as his blood started to make its way to his crotch. “I’m sick! That shouldn’t be happening.” Sherlock looked down at the organ in question, slipping his long fingers around it.

“Maybe you’re feeling better.” Sherlock replied as he gave John a gentle squeeze.


	19. Confronting Sherrinford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go back to Salou after their little trip.

“Come on.” Sherlock called to John as he hoisted both of their bags over his shoulder. John followed quietly, he was feeling a lot better, but still felt a little delicate. Sherlock had actually eaten more for breakfast than he had.

“So Mycroft is finally going to tell your parents then?” John asked as Sherlock unlocked the boot of the car to throw their bags in. 

“It looks like it. I’m going to go and pick up Mycroft and Greg’s bags.” Sherlock said as John opened the back passenger door and sat down.

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” John enquired lifting an eyebrow. 

“Very funny.” Sherlock replied poking his tongue out, before turning around to walk back to the hotel. John watched Sherlock, if he was honest watching Sherlock walk away was one of his favourite pursuits. Sherlock’s bottom was so round and perfect, he could just bite into it.

Sherlock was gone less than a minute when he re-appeared with Mycroft and Greg’s bags. John grinned, pleasantly surprised that Sherlock was doing something for his brother. A woman’s voice called out for Sherlock and he looked to his right. A beautiful young girl walked over and appeared to be speaking to him, she reached out and grabbed his hand. John felt a sudden sense of impending doom. 

“Sherlock are you leaving so soon?” Irene asked watching John watching them.

“Y, yes.” Sherlock stuttered, a blush rising to his cheeks.

“That’s a pity, I wanted to get to know you a little more.” She replied caressing his hand. Sherlock looked in her eyes then looked down at his hand. It was happening again, that tingle, he felt awkward, uncomfortable, and a little bit sick.

“I uh, I have a boyfriend.” Sherlock spat out.

“I see that, he’s watching us now. “ She said looking toward John and waving. 

John felt the steam starting to come out of his ears, saw the uncomfortable posture of his boyfriend and started to walk over. Irene touched Sherlock’s face tracing the line of his jaw.

“It’s a pity you’re gay.” Irene said sadly.

“Not for me.” John snapped, suddenly appearing next to Sherlock. Irene smiled, and winked at Sherlock, ignoring John.

“Here’s your jacket.” She said passing it to Sherlock. “Thank you for the loan. I may see you next week if you’re still in Salou.” She said as she walked away. 

Sherlock looked at John and swallowed hard.

“What the hell was that all about?” John asked clenching his fists.

“I think we should probably talk about it somewhere a little more private.” Sherlock suggested, as Greg and Mycroft appeared. John let out an annoyed sigh, Sherlock clutched his shoulder. “I love you.” Sherlock whispered, John unclenched his fists.

“I know you berk.” John replied as Sherlock took his hand. 

 

Sherrinford seemed to have some sort of sixth sense. As they pulled up to the hotel he was waiting for them at the door, a smug look on his face.

“Avoiding me were you brothers?” Sherrinford laughed. Mycroft ignored him as the porter took their bags out of the boot.

“Come along Gregory.” Mycroft said gently helping his friend out of the car. Sherlock and John looked at each other stunned, this was a new turn of events, Mycroft was actually showing his feelings in front of Sherrinford.

“I see that you have changed your mind regarding our little agreement.” Sherrinford said, a scowl on his face. Mycroft wrapped his arm around Greg’s waist.

“What agreement was that Sherrinford?” Mycroft replied calmly. Sherrinford stood in Mycroft’s way, grinding his teeth.

“You know what agreement!” Sherrinford spat, angry that his brother no longer seemed intimidated.

“If you’ll excuse me brother. I must take Greg to bed.” Mycroft replied stepping around him. “Then I need to have a word with Mummy and father.” 

“I’m going out with John by the way.” Sherlock added with a sly smile as they walked past Sherrinford into the hotel foyer.


	20. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a talk with Sherrinford and Mr an Mrs Holmes.

Mycroft sat on the dresser in his room opposite the bed, facing his brother John and Greg. He turned his face to the window as the consequences of his suggestion were thrown at him.

“No!” Greg shouted, angrily. 

“Myc I don’t think you should do it like that.” John insisted.

“Do you think I am incapable of having a reasonable discussion with my parents?” Mycroft snapped.

“No, no, that’s not what we’re saying.” John said trying to calm the situation down. “We don’t want you to be there alone.” John said holding Sherlock’s hand tightly. Sherlock nodded in agreement.

“Far be it for me to say, but I don’t think you should bare the entire responsibility.” Sherlock added.

“Do you agree Gregory?” Mycroft asked.

“Shit Mycroft, there’s no way I’m going to let you walk into that one alone.” Greg said nodding to John.

“Then I suggest we speak to them at lunch, everyone will be gathered in the dining room. We have an hour before then, I suggest you make the most of it.” Mycroft said to John and Sherlock.

“I think that’s a hint to leave.” John said, nudging Sherlock. “My mum’s going to kill me when she finds out I didn’t tell her.” John groaned as he walked out of the door.

 

“Mother, father I think this discussion is long past due.” Mycroft stated as soon as everyone was seated around the large dining room table. 

“Oh not this again.” Sherrinford complained rolling his eyes. 

“Shut up.” John snapped. “Let Mycroft speak for once.” Sherlock smiled at John, his stomach flipping as he saw more than ever that he was in love with him.

“Go on Mycroft.” Mr Holmes instructed.

“I made a mistake, several years ago.” Mycroft started.

“We made a mistake.” Greg interrupted taking Mycroft’s hand to show that they were united. “I was the one that beat up Sherrinford all those years ago.” Mrs Holmes raised an eyebrow. Mrs Watson gasped in surprise.

"Yes the faggot, beat me up." Sherrinford complained. "And I used it to try and get Mycroft away from him. A lot of good that did, Mycroft's even managed to turn Sherlock gay."

“Shut up Sherrinford." Mr Holmes shouted, ignoring his oldest son's outburst. "Why did you do that Gregory?” He asked his voice never wavering, as he took a sip of his brandy. Greg looked across the table at Sherrinford who was staring down at his hands shaking.

"Because he hurt John and Sherlock." Greg replied.

"Sherlock?" Mr Holmes asked, raising his hand to silence Sherrinford who was about to jump in, in his own defence. "Is this true?"

"Yes father, he locked us in the attic, and left the house." Sherlock replied as emotionlessly as possible. John's mother looked like she was going to be sick, she grabbed John's hand and squeezed, her eyes filling with tears. "Greg found us two days later." 

"Sherrinford, is this true?" Mrs Holmes asked, her voice quivering with anger.

"I left them food and water, sleeping bags and a bucket. It was supposed to be fun, like camping." Sherrinford replied.

"My god I've left you alone with our children!" Sherrinford's wife shouted clutching her chest dramatically.

"I'd never punish them like that darling." Sherrinford whined trying to put his arm around her as she batted him away.

"Are you trying to say that John and Sherlock were badly behaved? Because I disagree." John's mum snapped standing up to Sherrinford and squaring her shoulders. Sherrinford sniggered, laughing at her small stature.

"No, my children actually have a good nanny." Sherrinford sniggered. 

The family all watched as if in slow motion John flew across the table, his fist landing squarely in Sherrinford's face.

 

"Is your fist ok?" Sherlock asked as John held it under the running tap in the hotel toilets.

"It's a bit bruised." John replied as Sherlock looked at his reflection in the mirror. "I think most of the blood is Sherri's." Sherlock grinned evilly.

"He shouldn't have insulted your mother." Sherlock stated pressing a quick kiss to John's temple.

"I've made a right mess of it now though." John sighed. 

"I thought it turned out quite well. Sherrinford is on his way to accident and emergency." Sherlock replied rubbing John's back.

"Urg, nothing gets solves with violence." John snapped.

"Did it feel good?" Sherlock asked looking John in the eye.

"Oh yes." John replied a smile slowly forming on his lips. "It felt fantastic."


	21. Sun, Sand, and Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock take a break away from the family and enjoy the beach.

The sunny cove was quiet on account of the steep walk down to the sea. John grinned as Sherlock stood back and scanned the beach looking for a place to settle.

“I think here should be fine.” Sherlock said pointing at the sand waiting for John to lay down the towel so that he could sit.

“I’m not your slave you know Sherlock Holmes.” John groaned as he laid the beach towel out.

“Did you bring the parasol?” Sherlock asked smirking, a sun hat hit him across the head.

“Don’t take the pee.” John grumbled as he flopped down onto the towel and sighed in pleasure. Sherlock sat down next to him and looked longingly at the sea as he wiggled his long toes in the warm sand.

“We’ll swim in a minute, I just want to feel the sun on my skin for a bit.” John mumbled, as he adjusted his sun glasses.

“You should put some sun lotion on.” Sherlock replied pulling the bottle of lotion out of the small canvas bag he was carrying.

“Ah, I’ll be alright, I’m not as pale and freckly as you.” John replied. “But I do think I should make sure you’re covered.” John grinned. “Come on get your clothes off.”

“I thought I wasn’t supposed to do that on a public beach?” Sherlock asked pulling off his t-shirt and laying on his front for John’s ad-hoc sun lotion massage.

“I think you’ll be fine as long as you don’t take your trunks off again.” John giggled as he poured some lotion onto his hands and rubbed them together to warm it up.

“In my defence I was six years old, and there was a rogue crab in there.” Sherlock grunted as John kneaded his shoulders. “Oh god that’s good.” Sherlock groaned sexually. John closed his eyes and tried not to think about the swelling that was happening in his swimming trunks. John’s hands slid down to his thighs, Sherlock took a sharp intake of breath. John swallowed hard, maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to massage his boyfriend in public.

“Right I think you’re done.” John said thrusting the bottle of lotion into Sherlock hands as he turned over. “You can do the front.” Sherlock watched John in disbelief as he ran as fast as he could to the sea, and swam out till he was up to his waist.

“John! You’re fully clothed.” Sherlock shouted after him.

 

“Owe..” John groaned as Sherlock laid a wet towel across his shoulders.

“You should have used the sun lotion.” Sherlock replied.

“Eat your friggin apple.” John snapped annoyed.

“I’ll go and see if your mum has anything for this.” Sherlock said sheepishly.

“Look Sherlock, I know this wasn’t your fault. I’m just annoyed with myself and in a little bit of pain.” John said reaching out for Sherlock’s hand. “But if you could get the Aloe Vera cream I’d be most grateful. My shoulders feel like they’re on fire.” Sherlock nodded, and kissed him on the cheek.

“You know you proved you’re an idiot three times today.” Sherlock said looking into John’s eyes fondly. John lifted an eyebrow confused. “You hit my brother, you went swimming fully clothed, then when you did take your clothes off you got sun burned.”

“I’m confused.” John replied. “Why are you looking at me like that then?”

“Because you’re ‘my’ idiot, all mine.” Sherlock smiled. “I’d like to take you out for dinner.”

“Ok.” John said grinning. “What do you have in mind?”

“That would be telling. Needless to say that our presence will not be required tonight as I believe Mummy and Father have things to discuss with ‘Sherrinford the moronic’.” Sherlock replied standing. John smirked rolled his eyes.

“Do you think this was karma? You know for breaking your brother’s nose?” John asked motioning toward his sore shoulders.

“Superstitious nonsense.” Sherlock replied walking to the door. “I won’t be too long. I may or may not have your mother with me when I return.” John watched as the door closed, then quickly opened again. “Oh I love you by the way.” Sherlock said with a wink before disappearing. John adjusted the wet towel draped over his shoulders and smiled to himself.


	22. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk...
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated for a bit. Work has been so busy I've been to tired to write.

"So." Mycroft said as he sat on the bed in what had now become his and Greg's room.

"So..." Greg repeated a small his lips twitching into a smile. 

"What do you suggest we do next?" Mycroft asked.

"Aside from the amazing sex we're about to have?" Greg answered as he pushed Mycroft down onto his back. "I think we should start planning our life together."

"We." Mycroft replied hardly believing the word was coming from his lips.

"Yes we." Greg replied looking into Mycroft's eyes.

"I love you Mycroft Holmes, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Greg said blushing.

"That sounded very reminiscent of a proposal." Mycroft replied his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"It could be one." Greg said sighing as he ran his fingers through Mycroft's soft auburn hair. "Mycroft...."

 

"Oh god." John whispered to Sherlock as his mum got them some drinks from the hotel bar. "She's going to give us the 'talk'." John said using his fingers as inverted commas'.

"The talk?" Sherlock asked slightly confused.

"The one about sex..."

"Oh..." Sherlock replied looking a bit uncomfortable. "Do you think we should tell her they taught us about it in school. Insert tab A in slot B et cetera..."

"Oh god she bought me a half of larger. This is going to be bad." John said as his mum put their drinks on the table.

"Now I've realised that you two have decided to you know... And that's ok, no problems with the gay thing, well you know your Uncle Ken and Auntie Brian." Mrs Watson started. John cringed at looked toward Sherlock to find him smiling an listening intently. "I know your dad gave you the whole rosebush lecture, but it's unlikely you're going to get Sherlock pregnant." Sherlock nudged John.

"Rosebush lecture?" He whispered as John's mum sipped her coke.

"Tell you later." John whispered back, trying to look serious.

"All I can really say is, take it slowly, and if either of you wants to talk to me you know I'm here." John's mum smiled. "In other words I give you my blessing." She stood to leave.

"No condoms?" John asked.

"You can buy your own bloody condoms John Watson!" She giggled as she walked away. "Oh and Sherlock, don't tell Mycroft I put a shot of Southern Comfort in that."

"I'm not buying you anymore alcohol." John said with a grin. "Well that went better than I thought." Sherlock had a look of concentration on his face. "What's up?" John asked.

"Rosebush?" Sherlock questioned quietly.

"Ok. When I was 16 dad showed me his rosebush in the middle of his front garden, he asked me if I liked it, and I said yes. He said that was good, because if I ever got a girl pregnant I would get kicked straight through the front window into it." John explained.

"No caveat?" Sherlock asked. "Unless you're married?"

"Nope, kind of glad I realised I'm gay." John giggled.

"So am I." Sherlock grinned.

"What do you want to do tonight? I'm guessing everyone else has other things to do."

"Would you care to join me for dinner this evening?" Sherlock asked.

"Bit formal isn't it?" John asked.

"I thought we should have an actual date." Sherlock replied his eyes sparkling.

"Well that would be really nice actually." John said. 

"I thought we could take a stroll to look at the fountains. I saw a nice little Chinese place close to them. You know you can always tell a good Chinese by examining the bottom third of the door handle." Sherlock started to babble.

"I'd love to." John said as he snatched a quick kiss off Sherlock to shut him up.


	23. The first Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock's first date.

“It’s a bit weird isn’t it?” John said as he slipped on his best jacket.

“What is?” Sherlock asked.

“Getting ready to go on our date while we’re in the same room.” John replied.

“I wouldn’t know.” Sherlock said with a shrug. “I’ve never been on one before.” John frowned, yes Sherlock could be a pain in the ass but surely someone should have asked him out. Sherlock was after all gorgeous. John gritted his teeth in anger.

“Idiots.” He muttered under his breath.

“If anyone had asked I wouldn’t have gone with them. I’ve been in love with you since I was five.” Sherlock said blushing slightly.

“I can’t believe I existed for on the planet a whole two years before you were born.” John replied as he brushed an errant curl out of Sherlock’s eyes.

“You’ve been saving that one up haven’t you?” Sherlock said with a smirk.

“Might have been.” John winked. “Now Mr Holmes, would you like me to go out and knock the door, or would you care to start our date here?”

“Here would be fine.” Sherlock replied taking John’s hand. “The shirt suits you very much.”

“Thank you, you have great taste.” John giggled as he opened the door.

 

“Anyway you can get me divorced faster?” Greg asked as he cradled Mycroft in his arms.

“I only hold a minor position in the British Government Gregory.” Mycroft replied looking down at the sheet covering their naked bodies. “I suppose we should have something to eat.”

“Room service, or something else?” Greg asked rolling his head against the cushioned headboard.

“We should probably make an appearance, and this room needs to be aired.” Mycroft replied sitting up.

“Yes it does smell a little like sex.” Greg giggled. “Any idea where you’d like to go for dinner?”

“I saw this nice little Chinese place by the copies of the Barcelona fountains.” Mycroft replied. “It won’t be too far for you to walk with your injured foot.”

 

John looked at the huge Menu in front of him, his eyes almost popping out of his head with the choice of food availible.

“Shall we order a couple of dishes and you can pick at what you want?” John asked squeezing Sherlock’s hand to reassure him.

“Good idea.” Sherlock replied. “I have no doubt you’ll eat whatever’s placed in front of you.” He giggled.

“You calling me fat?” John laughed squeezing Sherlock’s knee under the table.

“Certainly not… Oh no, talking of fat..” Sherlock started string at the couple walking toward them.

“Good evening brother.” Mycroft said as he stepped around their table.

“Fatcroft.” Sherlock said annoyed at having his date interrupted.

“Would you like to join us?” John asked standing up to make room.

“No, no.” Mycroft replied. “We don’t want to disturb you, we have a table booked on the veranda anyway.” 

“Do we?” Greg said raising an eyebrow.

“Just a minor Government official.” Mycroft replied with a wink, as the waiter showed them to their table in the more elegant part of the restaurant. Sherlock scowled after his brother and Greg.

“I’ll have the beef and mushrooms in black bean sauce, the special fried rice, the sweet and sour pork, some fried noodles, prawn crackers, vegetable spring rolls, prawn toasts, and mushroom curry I think. Anything for you Sherlock?” John said to the waiter as Sherlock stared at him, his mouth open in awe.

 

John and Sherlock stood together holding hands in front of one of the colourful dancing fountains. They watched as music played in sync with the patterns created by the water.

“Well that meal was fantastic.” John said looking into Sherlock’s eyes. They sparkled with the myriad colours of the fountain. “And I didn’t spill any on my new shirt.”

“The Wontons were very good.” Sherlock replied.

“They must have been, you actually ate three.” John said squeezing Sherlock’s hand. “I’m glad you’re eating more.” Sherlock beamed, proud of himself.

“So am I.” Sherlock said as he was suddenly pushed into John, almost sending him flying into the fountain.

“Oh!” A woman shouted. “That man has my handbag.” 

John and Sherlock looked at each other and shared a secret smile.

“Come on John!” Sherlock yelled as he took chase after the thief.


	24. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock prepare for the fancy dress party.
> 
> Sorry for the delay - Christmas + New Year = lots of work.

“So I’m assuming you two had a good night.” Mycroft said as he tried not to look directly at Sherlock’s black eye. He gracefully added a teaspoon of honey to his morning tea and stirred it in.

“Brilliant!” Sherlock said enthusiastically, before snapping his mouth shut. Not wanting his brother to know he was actually enjoying himself. John cringed as Sherlock rubbed the corner of his eye.

“Stop touching it!” John said as he batted Sherlock’s hand away. 

“Yes mother.” Sherlock replied sarcastically as a smile played across his lips. John stuck his tongue out and spread some strawberry jam on his croissant.

“And speaking of your mother.” John smirked as Sherlock’s parents appeared across the room for breakfast.

“Oh god.” Sherlock groaned as his mother headed straight for him upon seeing his eye. “Come on John, we have some sight seeing to do.” Sherlock said as John shoved the remains of his croissant into his mouth. 

“See you later!” John shouted as he was dragged unceremoniously from the room.

“What ever happened to Sherlock?” Mrs Holmes asked as she sat down next to her oldest son.

“He accosted a thief would you believe.” Mycroft started.

“Oh darling Sherlock, he has such strong morals.” Mrs Holmes replied. 

“Indeed.” Mycroft replied raising his hand to silence Greg who was trying to hold in his laughter. 

 

“I thought we were sight seeing?” John asked as they stood outside what seemed to be a second hand clothes shop.

“Fancy dress party.” Sherlock replied as he stepped through the doors.

“Oh, not again!” John said as the smell of moth balls nearly stopped him in his tracks. “Urg.”

“Oh come on it’s not that bad.” Sherlock said as he pulled John into the old shop.

“Who are we supposed to be going as anyway? The last time we did this we went as pirates. An eye patch might be a good idea for you at the moment.” John grumbled as he looked around at the ratty old clothes. “I don’t think they have any pirate hats in here either.”

“Don’t they?” Sherlock replied taking an antique tricorne off a shelf.

“Wow.” John replied, his eyes widening in surprise.

“Of course you, can wear the handkerchief again.” Sherlock said as he tried the hat on.

“Of course, wouldn’t want to upstage the captain.” John replied as they both looked at Sherlock’s reflection in the mirror. 

“I think it’s rather fetching.” Sherlock said grinning widely. 

“I think it’s sexy.” John replied his eyes glazing over.

“You think a pair of stripy pyjama bottoms is sexy.” Sherlock replied as he eyed up a navy blue velvet jacket in the corner.

“Do you have a problem with that?” John asked. Sherlock felt John’s breath on his neck and shivered.

“Certainly not.” Sherlock replied turning his head almost brushing his lips against John’s. “I should probably buy this quickly before we do something you’ll regret.” Sherlock said as he grabbed the velvet jacket of the rail and headed for the till.

“Back to the hotel for a bit then.” John stated unnecessarily.


	25. The course of true love never did run smooth (or did it?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting serious for John and Sherlock and a trip to the chemist is needed.

“You definitely want to do this then?” John asked fidgeting as he stood outside a convenience store with Sherlock. Sherlock shrugged.

“I would prefer if we did it the other way around honestly.” Sherlock replied with a frown.

“We can always wait.” John suggested as an alternative. Sherlock took a cigarette out and lit up.

“Wait until you think I’m old enough, you mean.” Sherlock sighed. 

“I’m sorry Sherlock, but you’re only just 16.” John replied wishing that Sherlock was a year or two older.

“I don’t think it would make any difference.” Sherlock said nonchalantly as he exhaled.

“Ok, it makes me feel better then.” John sighed irritated. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Now you’re being stupid.” Sherlock said rolling his eyes. “Examples of homosexual relationships between adults and adolescent boys exist as far back as Sappho. Technically I’m not sure you can be classed as an adult. What are you 5 foot 4? Anyone would think I was the older one.”

“Fine, we won’t bother then.” John said as he walked away in a sulk. Sherlock grabbed John’s wrist.

“Stop.” Sherlock stooped bringing his mouth close to John’s ear. “Don’t think for one minute I don’t want to make love to you John Watson.” He whispered, John swallowed hard.

“Ribbed or regular?” John asked with a sly grin on his face.

 

“Can I help you sir?” The blonde girl at the counter asked with a strong Essex accent. John stared at the products on the shelf behind her and mentally froze. “Sir, sir, are you ok?”

“Mmmm..” John said with a lop sided smile. The girl turned around and looked in the direction John was staring. “I’ll have a comb.” John snapped trying to distract her before she could realise what he wanted.

“Ok, here you are.” The girl said picking a comb up and putting it on the counter. “Anything else?”

“Film, camera film.” John replied, as his eyes darted around the counter.

“Any particular one?” The girl asked trying to suppress a giggle. John pointed at a random box and grunted.

 

“Did you get them?” Sherlock asked as he stubbed out his cigarette on the floor. John shrugged and held his plastic bag open for Sherlock to look in.

“A comb, film for a camera, antacid tablets, and a baby’s dummy?” Sherlock squinted, and looked at John confused. “I don’t understand.”

 

“Can I help you sir?” The girl behind the counter asked. Sherlock looked at the condoms behind her and opened his mouth to speak. No sound came out. “Sir?” The girl asked.

“Cu, cu can I have a packet of con..stipation relief tablets?” 

 

Sherlock quickly walked out of the shop his head held high.

“Come on.” He snapped at John.

“Did you get them?” John asked hurrying behind him. Sherlock dropped a box into John’s hand. John giggled and turned it over to read the label.

“It was more difficult than I thought it would be.” Sherlock stated obviously irritated.

“Well we have laxatives if anyone needs them.” John replied shoving the box into his pocket.


	26. Pirates and Nice Police Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the fancy dress party.

“You do realise this is the second time you’ve come to a fancy dress party as yourself.” Greg grumbled as he sat down next to Mycroft in the large dining room that had been set up for the Fancy dress party.

“And what exactly have you come as?” Mycroft asked, raising an eyebrow mockingly.

“Using my Metropolitan Police uniform was cheaper than hiring a costume.” Greg replied rolling his eyes. 

“It suits you, you should wear it more often.” Mycroft added. A blush spread to Greg’s cheeks.

“You don’t look so bad yourself Mycroft.” Greg said with a wink. “I’ve always had a thing about tweed.” Mycroft’s left eye twitched and he rested his hand on top of Greg’s.

“You’ll have to show me where you keep your truncheon later.” Mycroft whispered, his eyes focused on Sherlock and John in the other side of the room. Greg stuttered, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

“So uh… What are John and Sherlock doing? They seem to have been hanging around the toilets for ages.” Greg asked changing the subject.

“I believe they’re waiting for it to be empty so that they can buy prophylactics. Amusing really.” Mycroft said grinning.

 

“Try after this one.” Sherlock said as a man dressed as an ape walked out of the mens toilets. John lifted his pirate eye patch and stuck his head around the toilet door before turning back to Sherlock.

“Someone’s still in that stall.” John said nervously.

“Well do it quickly before they come out.” Sherlock replied as he brushed a speck of dust from the lapel of his red pirate jacket.

“Knowing my luck they’ll come out just as it pops out of the machine.” John said shuffling his feet.

“Oh for god sake, just do it.” Sherlock shouted impatiently.

“You bloody do it.” John replied sticking his finger in Sherlock’s chest. Sherlock swallowed, and rested his hand on top of the cutlass in his belt. 

“Would you care to take this outside first mate Watson?” Sherlock asked. John grinned knowing full well that Sherlock was playing a game.

“Certainly Captain Holmes. In the Gardens I think.” John said as he nodded toward the door.

 

“John? Sherlock?” Greg called as he walked out into the gardens. There was no reply so he walked down the path that lead to the swimming pool. “Bloody kids.” He grumbled as he limped toward the showers. Greg smirked when he saw a discarded eye patch outside a changing cubicle. “I know you’re in there boys.” 

“What!” Sherlock groaned as he opened the door and straightened his hat.

“I’m pretty sure I know what you’re planning to do tonight.” Greg said trying to stop the grin from spreading across his face.

“Any fool would be able to work that out.” Sherlock replied as he straightened his collar. John appeared pulling his stripy pirate t-shirt on over his head.

“Nice hickey.” Greg said as John’s hand flew to his neck.

“Oh bloody hell Sherlock!” John grumbled. “You said it wouldn’t mark.”

“Shush I have a scarf you can use to cover that up.” Sherlock replied eying Greg suspiciously.

“Who ever heard of a pirate with a scarf?” John grumbled as he pulled on his blue velvet jacket, Sherlock ignored him.

“You have something for me don’t you.” Sherlock stated, Greg nodded and passed Sherlock a small box.

“Next time buy your own.” Greg grumbled before turning around and walking away.

Sherlock looked at John nervously.

“No more excuses then.” Sherlock stated, as he turned the packet over in his hands.

“No…” John said quivering with excitement. “I think I need a beer first though.”


	27. John is an Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is a complete idiot.

The sun shone on John’s skin warming it. He slowly opened his eyes and quickly covered them with his hand. This was the hangover of all hangovers. “Lock?” John grumbled as he felt the side of the bed next to him for a body. There was no reply. He tensed, his body waiting for the soreness that came with sex. There was none and he sighed happily for a moment, until he realised how drunk he had been. After about four pints he and Sherlock had decided to retire for the evening. Once in the room he had stripped off and lay on the bed with his bum in the air. John vaguely remembered shouting ‘take me now’, before Sherlock left the room slamming the door behind him. “Oh god.” John groaned cringing as the sound violently resonated through his skull. He’d really messed up this time.

Slowly John pulled on his kaki shorts and stood up. He was going to have to find Sherlock and apologise. John took a step toward the door and wobbled, before straightening up and trying again.

 

Sherlock lay on the sun lounger by the swimming pool looking up into the clear azure sky. He was perplexed, why had John said that he wanted him then proceeded to get drunk. Something that would delay if not prevent penetration completely. A fat tear rolled down Sherlock’s cheek and he wiped it away quickly so no-one would see. His chest hurt and he hiccupped as he breathed in.

“Have you been here all night?” Sherlock looked up to see Irene, the girl from Hotel Las Arenas standing next to him. 

“Nu, Nu no.” Sherlock stuttered, uncomfortable in Irene’s presence.

“Are you ok? You look upset?” She asked. “Have you had an argument with your little boyfriend?” Irene teased as she sat down next to him. Sherlock shifted away from her.

“I’m fffine.” Sherlock replied embarrassed that his body seemed to be acting of its own accord. 

“I have a huge double bed in my room, you should come up and see.” She whispered. Sherlock swallowed hard as her warm breath tickled his neck.

“Nu, no.” Sherlock answered he tried to cover the crotch of his trousers that were starting to tent. Irene ran her hand up Sherlock’s thigh, seeing his arousal.

“Oi! What do you think you’re doing?” John shouted as he came around the corner and spotted Irene taking advantage of Sherlock.

“We’re just talking.” Irene said with a smile, her hand not leaving Sherlock’s thigh.

“John?” Sherlock yelped in distress. John hurried over shoved Irene out of the way and wrapped his arms around Sherlock.

“I’m so sorry.” He said as he looked into Sherlock’s teary eyes. “I’m an idiot.”

“I know.” Sherlock stated grinning back at him.

“What about me?” Irene asked feeling put out. Sherlock and John looked at each other for a moment, Sherlock took John’s hand and stood to speak to Irene.

“You repel me.” Sherlock said as he put his hand on Irene’s chest and pushed her into the pool.

“Fancy breakfast?” John asked as Irene splashed and cursed behind them. “I think I may need some coffee.”

“You don’t say.” Sherlock replied sarcastically.

 

“So he’s going home then?” John asked as he watched Sherrinford say a stiff goodbye to Mr and Mrs Holmes.

“It appears so.” Sherlock replied as he read the morning newspaper.

“You’re not ok are you?” John said quietly as he sipped his black coffee.

“I’m trying not to think about it.” Sherlock replied.

“We should probably talk about it. I want to make it up to you.” John said waiting for Sherlock to catch his eye. Sherlock dropped his paper onto his lap.

“What do you have to make up to me? You apologised. I know I have to accept you’re an idiot sometimes.” Sherlock replied, John smirked to himself.

“What’s wrong then Sherlock?” John asked feeling like dating Sherlock was like being in a permanent state of confusion. Sherlock made a noise that sounded not unlike a growl. “Sherlock?”

“I was aroused ok. I’m disgusted with myself. I love you, that, that, shouldn’t happen.” Sherlock snapped. John let out a sigh of relief.

“Don’t beat yourself up. You are allowed you know, she’s pretty. I hate her, but she’s pretty.” John said as he sipped his coffee.

“I don’t understand.” Sherlock replied.

“All you need to know is that you’re allowed to look at other cars as long as you park in my garage.” John said with a giggle. Sherlock raised a questioning eyebrow as he picked his newspaper back up.


	28. Possible Problems

“Don’t you think it’s a bit odd?” John asked as he lazily stroked Sherlock’s arm.

“What?” Sherlock replied, his only enjoyment of sitting around the pool being watching John’s muscles ripple as he breathed.

“That girl being here.” John stated as he stretched out.

“Coincidence.” Sherlock replied.

“I thought you didn’t believe in them.” John said grinning.

“What could she want with a 16 year old boy?” Sherlock replied with a smirk.

“I have no idea.” John said sarcastically as he let his hand trail down Sherlock’s inner thigh. “What could I possibly want with him?”

“You think she’s interested in me?” Sherlock laughed.

“Why wouldn’t she be?” John asked slightly annoyed. Sherlock may have been tall and lanky but he was the most beautiful person John knew. Everything about him was elegant, that is until he opened his mouth. “You’re gorgeous Sherlock.” John could see a slight trace of a blush forming on Sherlock’s cheekbones.

“John.” Sherlock said lowering his eyes. “You’re prejudiced.”

“Go on then deduce her for me.” John said as he pulled Sherlock down on the lounger he was laying on to face him.

“Ok.” Sherlock said with a grin. “She’s older than us, knows how to push people’s buttons, her lack of a tan line suggests she’s used to a warm climate. Don’t ask how I know she doesn’t have a tan line.” Sherlock said waving his hand around in the air. “Obviously she must work to be able to holiday in a 5 star hotel. Now why would an attractive girl like that be interested in me? Could it be that intelligence is the new sexy? I doubt it. Therefore she wants something off me, now what could she want off a 16 year old boy? Could it be that my older brother is the British Government?” 

“Ah, I suppose it could be, I still think she fancies you though.” John replied as he stole a kiss.

“How’s you’re hangover?” Sherlock asked. “Do you think perhaps we could go back to our room for a bit?” John looked deep in thought for a moment, Sherlock looked at him affronted.

“Of course you silly sod.” John said making a dash toward their room.

 

Greg and Mycroft walked into the reception of the hotel grinning. 

“I can’t believe we did that.” Greg laughed.

“Well your foot is still hurting so it seemed appropriate under the circumstances.” Mycroft replied. Greg stared at Mycroft’s muddy suit trousers.

“You hired scooters, then drove like a mad man.” Greg grinned and Mycroft returned his smile.

“It was actually fun.” Mycroft replied as Greg gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“I think you should get some shorts or something though.” Greg laughed. “They probably cost more than my last mortgage payment.”

“Excuse me?” The receptionist called. “Mr Lestrade I have a message for you.” Greg gave her a confused look, very few people knew he was in the hotel and even fewer would leave him a message. He made his way over to the reception desk Mycroft close behind a serious look on his face. The receptionist passed Greg the note.

“What is it?” Mycroft asked.

“My wife.” Greg replied swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.


	29. The Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out why Gregs wife left a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies a thousand times over. I didn't mean to leave you on a cliff hanger so long. Work got really busy then I went to meet Benedict Cumberbatch (still recovering from that).

Mycroft sat close to Greg in the hotel lounge bar rubbing his back to try and sooth him. Greg nursed a triple whiskey in his shaking hands and sniffed.

“Gregory it will all be fine.” Mycroft offered, not knowing exactly what would be 'fine' as he hadn't been privy to the conversation.

“How could you possibly know that, you don’t even know what she said.” Greg snapped. He lowered his head and rubbed his temples. “I’m sorry, I know this isn’t your fault.”

“Would you like to return to our room?” Mycroft asked as Greg gently took his hand and squeezed it using it as his anchor to reality.

“Please.” Greg replied standing almost immediately. Mycroft nodded and followed Greg to the lift. "I really need to think. This could ruin everything. It was all going right for a change."

 

"So explain the rules again." John said sitting cross legged on the bed opposite Sherlock.

"We've played this game before." Sherlock replied as he shuffled the deck of cards expertly.

"Humour me." John replied with a cheeky grin.

"We get 5 cards each. After looking at the hand you can throw away cards and be dealt new ones." Sherlock paused before continuing and smiled to himself. "The looser removes an item of clothing." 

"Ok. Deal." John said as he watched Sherlock slip on a jacket. Sherlock stared at John for a moment confused before starting to deal.

"Are you sure you don't want to put something else on? It's going to be a very short game otherwise." Sherlock commented letting his eyes trail down John's chest to his swimming trunks.

"I think I'll be ok." John said picking up his cards.

 

Mycroft's head spun. Finally Greg had told him, he felt sick, elated and confused at the same time. If he played his cards right this news could be something wonderful for them both, something he'd never even allowed himself to dream of.

"This isn't going to make any difference to us. I'm not going back to her." Greg said as Mycroft appeared to stare into space.

"No." Mycroft replied mechanically as his mind worked away, thinking of all the possibilities.

"Are you even listening?" Greg asked snapping his fingers in front of Mycroft's face in annoyance. 

"Of course." Mycroft replied as his hand flew up and gripped Greg’s wrist tightly. Greg breathed sharply, in startled by the sudden movement of the usually placid man.

"I love you." Greg stated as he bent down and captured Mycroft's lips with his own. Mycroft let go of Greg’s wrist instead reaching up clutching the back of Greg's head deepening the kiss.

"And I you." Mycroft replied as they finally broke apart. "And I'm going to love your child too." Greg let out a sigh of relief, and allowed himself to smile. Maybe it could work out after all.

 

"I see…" Sherlock said as he looked across at John who was still wearing his swimming trunks and sitting next to a neat pile of Sherlock's clothes.

"Yup." John said with a smirk. "Just the underpants to go."

"Why are you so good at this?" Sherlock said sulkily as he flopped back on the bed.

"Necessity Sherlock. I had to save up to be able to go to uni." John replied. "Come on deal the next hand I want my prize." 

"I don't want to play this game anymore." Sherlock sighed sticking his bottom lip out.

"Really?" John grinned taking Sherlock's hand and placing it on the crotch of his swimming trunks. Sherlock shot back into a sitting position and grabbed the deck of cards. "I have a feeling you're going to win the next hand." John said with a grin.


	30. In the Middle of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up in the middle of the night to someone knocking on the door.

John woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door, he looked at his watch on the table, it was 1am. Carefully he rolled his human blanket (formally known as Sherlock Holmes) off him, and pulled on his dressing gown. Sherlock grumbled at the lack of contact and ground his face into the sheets.

"Hello?" John called out before opening the door.

"John it's me." Greg answered. "The sliding door has broken in our room, the rain is coming in and it's bloody freezing." John opened the door and looked at Greg questioningly. 

“It’s not raining.” John replied suspicious.

“Ok, we broke the bed, and the window.” Greg snapped embarrassed. 

"I don’t even want to know how you managed that.” John giggled. “You’d better come in then.”

“Thanks.” Greg replied shivering. “Funny how it gets so cold at night.”

“Not really.” Sherlock grumbled.

“What about the other room you had before, you know before, you and Myc?" John asked unsure of the best way to put it.

"I didn't think I needed it." Greg said with a shrug. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." Greg padded into the room wearing his stripy cotton pyjamas.

"So you do actually wear pyjamas in bed with Mycroft?” John asked amused. 

“I was hardly going to turn up at you door naked was I.” Greg replied smugly.

“Where's Myc?" John asked.

"Trying to get us another room." Greg replied as he sat in one of the wicker chairs by the window. "Fingers crossed. But we can always sleep on the floor here, I've slept on worse."

"God no…" Sherlock groaned as he pulled his pillow over his head.

"Sherlock don't be so mean. Mycroft would give us his floor if we had nowhere to go." John chastised as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Possibly." Mycroft muttered as he appeared by the door, wearing his normal apparel of a three piece suit. "There are no other rooms, the hotel is fully booked." Greg sighed in response.

"We'd better get the blankets from our room. They'll be more comfortable to sleep on." Greg said standing up.

"Oh no, we can't let you do that." John said as he pulled the pillow off Sherlock's head. "You can have the other bed. Sherlock practically sleeps on top of me nowadays anyway."

"I don't know if Greg and Fatcroft would fit in a single bed." Sherlock snapped. John frowned slightly, bent down and whispered in Sherlock's ear.

"Be nice or we won't ever use those condoms." Sherlock snapped to attention, sitting up and nearly knocking John over in the process.

"Come on then let’s move the beds back." Sherlock instructed. John smirked at the new power he held. "You are going to regret this you know." Sherlock whispered.

 

"Seriously, how can either of them sleep with all that snoring?" John asked. Sherlock snuggled further into John's neck and took a deep breath. "How did we not notice this before?"

"What do you mean we?" Sherlock grumbled.


	31. You should see me in a Crown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For sammywol cause she gave me the idea...

"Are you still awake?" John asked Sherlock.

"A rhetorical question I assume, since the sound of Mycroft and Greg snoring is causing the floor to actually shake." Sherlock replied sarcastically. John stretched out as much as he could on the single bed.

"Are you wearing pants?" John asked as he felt flesh against his thigh.

"No…." Sherlock replied smirking. "It was too hot." John grinned before grabbing a handful of Sherlock's arse. 

"John!" Sherlock giggled, as he tried (not very hard) to get out of his clutches.

"Would you two mind keeping it down." Mycroft snapped suddenly. "You're keeping me awake, and some of us want to sleep." There was an eruption of sniggering from John and Sherlock's bed.

"Fine, 'we'll' keep it down Mycroft." John replied before slapping a hand over Sherlock's mouth to shut him up.

"Good." Mycroft replied before curling back into Greg and resuming his snoring.

 

Sherlock rested his feet on John's lap as he sat down to drink his orange juice breakfast. John took one of his feet and measured it against his hand.

"You have seriously big feet Sherlock. I think you're going to be like one of those puppies that grow into their paws." John ran his finger along the sole, Sherlock pulled back his foot.

"No tickling Watson." Sherlock instructed before he shoved his foot back into John’s hands. "Now massage."

"You're so bossy sometimes." John said sighing as he rubbed Sherlock's foot.

"Oh look, it's the Queen." Sherlock sniggered as Mycroft walked over to their table. Mycroft looked very different, he was wearing what looked like Greg's clothes, a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and a baseball cap with Chelsea written on. John looked away smirking as Mycroft slammed his plate on the table.

"You do know that was permanent marker." Mycroft snapped at Sherlock as he adjusted the baseball cap to ensure it covered his forehead.

"But brother dearest you do look good with a crown on your head." Sherlock replied as he sipped his orange juice. "Didn't you like it? I got top marks in my A-level in Art."

"That's it, when I get my hands on you I'm going to…" Mycroft shouted as he took off after Sherlock.


	32. And it was all Going so Well...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene turns up again to add some vinegar to the mix.

Sherlock sat quietly outside a local cafe, drinking a latte and reading the local Spanish newspaper. He'd managed to outrun his brother and chosen to let the waters settle before he returned. That is if they ever actually calmed. Sherlock wondered for a moment if he had actually taken it a step to far before a grin claimed his lips.

"Good morning." A voice behind him said. Sherlock rolled his eyes as the owner of the aforementioned voice chose to sit down at the table opposite him. He took a deep breath, he could do this, he could face her, Sherlock thought to himself.

"I see you can't take a hint." Sherlock said as casually as he could manage, lowering his paper to get a better view of Irene.

"I've changed my mind." Irene replied, she was dressed modestly for a change.

"That is a woman's prerogative." Sherlock replied taking note that Irene seemed to have decided not to play her usual game of seduction.

"My usual tactic's aren't working with you, so I'm going to let you deuce why I'm so invested in acquiring your company." Irene replied with a smirk.

"Dull." Sherlock replied. "I don't hold any interest for whatever plebeian task you have to complete."

"Really." Irene asked.

"Really." Sherlock replied.

"Not even if I mention the name Victor Trevor?" Sherlock's attention fell on the graceful woman opposite that was taking a sip from his cup.

"Speak." Sherlock demanded suddenly feeling more confident and less comfortable.

 

"I'm sorry." Sherlock said as he dropped a packet of baby wipes on the table in front of his brother. Mycroft scowled at him.

"And what are these for?" Mycroft asked. Sherlock rolled his shoulders in frustration, there were so many good retorts in his head and he knew if he was going to make his apology look sincere in the slightest he couldn't use them.

"They will remove the permanent marker." Sherlock replied dully.

"Jesus they're used on baby's bottoms aren't they. God I'm not going to use them...." Greg groaned, Mycroft poked him. Sherlock rolled his eyes at the missed insults and took a mental note of the comment Greg had made.

"Oh look there's John." Sherlock said as he saw John and dashed over to him.

"God he's strange sometimes." Greg muttered as Mycroft took a baby wipe out and rubbed it on his hand. "Not burning yet is it?" Greg asked sniggering.

 

John grinned as Sherlock ran over to him, he'd been worried that Mycroft had actually caught up to him and gone through with his threat to murder him. But seeing Sherlock actually apologise had shocked him to the core he had the feeling that something wasn't quite right.

"I need to speak to you." Sherlock said breathlessly.

"Ok." John replied a little confused at Sherlock's odd change in personality. "Here, or in our room?" Sherlock looked around them and nodded toward the lift.

"Our room. Although I am sure everyone that needs to know what I am going to confess, will in a couple of hours."

"This is serious isn't it?" John asked. Sherlock nodded in response.

 

John and Sherlock sat cross legged on their beds mirroring each other. 

"Firstly I would like to say I'm sorry. I've done something spectacularly stupid and I'm fully aware that you will probably want nothing more to do with me after I tell you." Sherlock said with a quiver in his voice.

"Go on." John said in the calmest way he could muster .

"While I was enjoying a modest latte at the local cafe Irene, the girl that kept following me appeared."

"I told you it's ok to feel like that. Oh god you didn't kiss her did you? Because that's something I can probably live with, but I don't want you to do it again." John said sadly.

"No I didn't kiss her, unfortunately she realised that her previous efforts to seduce me were to no avail. So she's decided to try and blackmail me into passing her information about my brother's work."

"And?" John asked swallowing hard.

"I won't be blackmailed, so I'm going to tell you. Then implore Mycroft not to commit fratricide." Sherlock replied.

"Tell me Sherlock, I can't take it anymore. Tell me, and we can work something out. We'll make it ok." John begged.

"You remember last Summer I went away for that accelerated learning class." Sherlock started.

"The one which was so dull you only attended one class, and you disappeared for an entire week." John added annoyed.

"I said I was sorry about that at the time." Sherlock replied, John grunted in annoyance. "I met a boy, well a man, Victor. I liked him." John's heart sank. "I love you John." In that instant John thought he knew where the conversation was going.

"Tell me where he fucking lives because I'm going to kill him, you were underage." John said through gritted teeth.

"John. Please." Sherlock replied, putting his hand to John's chest to try and calm him. "That's not all I'm trying to tell you."

"You mean that's not the worst part?" John roared. Sherlock could feel his heart thudding in his chest, if John was angry at the fact that he'd showed interest in someone before they were together, how was he going to feel about the truth. The thing he'd tried to hide for a year, probably the reason he couldn't eat and despised himself.

"John I took something." Sherlock blurted out. John's jaw dropped. "I.. I, he was doing it and I wanted him to like me. I thought he'd like me if I snorted some." Sherlock found himself suddenly wrapped in John's arms. "I'm clean, I promise, I have been for months." Sherlock sobbed, as he felt John starting to hyperventilate.

"Oh god, Sherlock, you stupid boy." Thoughts of Sherlock laying dead in some alley with a needle sticking out of his arm went through John's head, and he shuddered. Sherlock pulled away looking into John's glazed eyes.

"If I had any idea... I never wanted to hurt you like this." Sherlock said as he kissed away the tears, and pushed John back into the mattress. John latched onto Sherlock's lips and flipped them over. "I love you so much. I never thought."

"I could have lost you." John moaned, kissing Sherlock's elegant neck.

"Never." Sherlock smiled as he felt the bulge in John's pants brush against his thigh. "I promise you, Victor meant nothing. He found me repulsive when unclothed, laughed, and could not rise to the occasion." John ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair. How could anyone be repulsed by his beautiful boyfriend.

"Sherlock, go to that great mind palace of yours, take Victor with you to the dungeon, lock him in the Iron maiden and forget him." John slowly pulled Sherlock's t-shirt over his head and bent to kiss each of his ribs. "I love you because you are gorgeous, and..." He added as he kissed a rosebud pink nipple. "That all starts from the inside."

"Do you want to make love to me?" Sherlock asked through wet lashes.

"Yes, but more than anything, I don't want to hurt you." John replied. Sherlock's hand went to his own crotch and he squeezed himself gently.

"And I you." Sherlock replied. "I think we both need release, and I for one want you so much I can hardly think. Get the olive oil you bought for your mother." Sherlock instructed. John riffled through his bag for the oil before turning to find Sherlock naked on his back looking at him expectantly.

"Oh god I want to Sherlock, but I can't. Not like this, not now." John said shaking his head, there was no way in hell he was going to take advantage of Sherlock after his confession.

"Frottage." Sherlock said as he squeeze his legs together. John undid his trousers. "It will give you the friction you require and the contact I want."

"Ok." John said as he poured a little oil in his hand. "I do love you Sherlock, and you could never do anything to make me stop." John gently covered Sherlock's body with his own and started to move.


	33. The Game is On!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock confronts Mycroft.

Sherlock sat opposite Mycroft in one of the hotel’s executive meeting rooms, a large oak table the separating them. John positioned himself on Sherlock’s left as Sherlock explained his predicament and subsequent efforts to blackmail him.

“And so I expect that I will be punished.” Sherlock finished. Mycroft remained emotionless and unconsciously licked his lips.

“He’s sorry Mycroft, and if it means anything to you, I believe him.” John added hoping to plead Sherlock’s case. Mycroft looked at each of the boys in turn, his eyes not betraying any emotion.

“I expect you’ll want to send me to rehab, or worse.” Sherlock said, trying not to mention the worst possible action his brother could take, which was to stop him from moving in with John.

“I can take care of him Mycroft, make sure he doesn’t get into anymore trouble.” John suggested. Mycroft continued to sit stoically, his eyes fixed on the table.

“Oh for god sake, say something Mycroft.” Sherlock snapped.

“I know.” Mycroft replied. “I’ve known for months.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything?” Sherlock asked, aghast.

“I was waiting for you to come to me.” Mycroft replied. 

“Seriously, you knew all this was going on and you didn’t do anything?” John asked his anger rising from his boots.

“Sherlock is a teenager, do you think it would have worked if I had become involved. It required a little more subtlety.” Mycroft replied.

“And enforced drug raids of a certain Victor Trevor’s home.” Greg replied with a grin.

“Wait you knew about this and didn’t tell me!” John snapped. Sherlock placed his hand on John’s and poured him a glass of water from the decanter on the table. 

“What are you going to do with me then?” Sherlock asked as he leaned back in his chair waiting for the explosion.

“Absolutely nothing, if you continue to progress the way you have been the last week.” Mycroft replied.

“What do you mean?” John asked. “About the last week part anyway.” 

“I mean that I have seen Sherlock eat more, and laugh more in the last week than I have seen him do in the last three months.” Mycroft replied trying not to allow his happiness to be too obvious. 

“Ok you knew about his not eating too? For fuck sake why didn’t you do anything?” John shouted.

“Had Sherlock’s condition deteriorated any further then I would have.” Mycroft added as both John and Greg turned to look at him, both concerned with what appeared to be a lack of empathy.

“It’s not Mycroft’s fault.” Sherlock said quietly. “I had to admit it myself, before I could get any help.”

“Well I’m annoyed at everyone, including myself for not noticing. But what the hell do we do now? Just let her tell the world that Sherlock is a drug addict?” John asked, Mycroft smiled in response.

“I have a much better idea John, that is of course if Sherlock would like to join the game.” Mycroft said looking toward his brother from confirmation.

“I do believe the game is on.” Sherlock replied with a grin. 

 

“You’ve brought your boyfriend along, how nice.” Irene said as the two boys entered the club. “Have you thought about my proposal then Mr Holmes?”

All premise of attraction seemed to have evaporated from Sherlock’s body. He stood shoulder to shoulder with John and nodded.

“I have, I’m going to help you, as long as I have your solemn promise that you will keep the information about me to yourself.” Sherlock replied.

“I promise.” Irene said with a sparkle in her eye. “Now how do you plan to get the information? I know he has it with him, his laptop goes everywhere.”

“We’re currently sharing a room with my brother.” Sherlock replied.

“Excellent!” She replied carefully watching John, taking in his body language. “Come now John, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you quite so despondent, had an argument with Sherlock have you? Your drug addict boyfriend. Perhaps later you and I can…” John looked at Sherlock and ground his teeth avoiding Irene’s gaze. “Perhaps not then.”


	34. The game begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock work with Irene.
> 
> Special thanks to Epsentinel for help with the plot on this chaper :)

Irene watched the boys stand awkwardly, not knowing how to proceed, she motioned for them to sit down. 

"Can I get you a drink? Non alcoholic of course." Irene asked as she sipped her sangria.

"No thanks." John replied, holding his stance. 

"We should go and get your information." The words slid of Sherlock's tongue and tasted vile in his mouth.

"I really think you should sit down. You see, I have a few requirements." Sherlock and John sat down uncomfortably, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Explain." Sherlock eventually snapped, his patience fraying.

"Well you see Sherlock, I'm not a stupid woman. How do I know that you haven't already planned something." John and Sherlock exchanged a look. "I see I was correct." Irene said as she finished her drink.

"So what do you want exactly?" Sherlock asked.

"Until I get the information neither of you are to be out of my sight." Irene replied with a grin. "A simple solution, and this way I can manipulate you into giving me exactly what I want."

"What if we need to pee?" John asked, Sherlock elbowed him in the ribs.

"If you need to use the toilet I'll be there." Irene relied. "Watching you." John blushed and swallowed nervously.

"How do you expect us to get you into our room? My family and the hotel staff are bound to notice me with a girl." Sherlock asked.

"I'm sure you'll think of something boys." Irene said picking her wicker hand bag up and standing ready to go. "For now we stick together."

 

"Have you thought of something Sherlock?" John asked as they reached the hotel.

"Back entrance, and use the staff lifts." Sherlock replied as he quickly pulled both John and Irene behind a tree. Mycroft strolled into reception from the patio. 

"Shit that was close." John grumbled.

"We should make for the lifts then boys." Irene said.

"Wait!" Sherlock hissed clutching her arm. "Patience." A moment later Mycroft appeared holding his paper with Greg.

"A nice stroll and perhaps dinner." Mycroft said as he took Greg's arm. Greg nodded in response and they walked down the street toward the beach together.

"I told you." Sherlock said grinning. "Now we know that Mycroft is going to be gone for at least a couple of hours." Sherlock and John started to walk toward the reception. Irene pulled them back by their t-shirts.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Pick up the key to our room." Sherlock replied. "We dropped it off at reception before we left."

"Ok one of you goes. Don't go out of my sight, and I can hear you from here, so don't say anything." Irene instructed.

"Fine." Sherlock said stepping forward.

"Oh no, not you, John." Irene said grinning slightly. Sherlock nodded that it was ok to John and waited with Irene as he walked into the hotel. Irene watched John closely.

"Getting paid a lot for this are we?" Sherlock drawled.

"More than you can possibly imagine." Irene replied not taking her eyes from John as he waited in line at the reception desk.

"You do realise it's going to take quite a few disks to record all of the information on Mycroft's laptop." Sherlock said as Irene turned her head to face him.

"I have enough." Irene pulled a couple of black three inch floppy disks out of her bag.

"That's not going to hold much." Sherlock replied as she put the disks back into her bag. Sherlock waved at John and pointed to his watch. John shrugged and pointed at the queue.

"Since you're going to find out later you might as well know, I only require specific information regarding the Bruce-Partington Plans."

"Who?" Sherlock said as John reached the front of the queue. Irene laughed holding her sides as she did.

"Really Sherlock, you're something else." She said as she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Something funny?" John said frowning as he appeared with the key.


	35. Bruce-Partington Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Mycroft is very clever and John does something no one would expect.

"Sit on the bed." Irene said as they entered the bedroom after successfully avoiding their families, using the back staircase. John and Sherlock obeyed as Irene located the room safe in the wardrobe.

"You want us to sit here and do nothing?" Sherlock asked curiously. 

"Combination." Irene demanded, ignoring his question.

"46, 58, 49. Mycroft's measurements." Sherlock sniggered. Irene used the combination and clicked open the safe.

"You're free to do anything you want as long as it doesn't involve either of you moving from the bed." Irene replied with a grin. John blushed furiously as Sherlock licked his lips. 

"Voyeur are we?" Sherlock asked while looking John's body up and down. John covered himself with a blanket feeling suddenly exposed.

"I don't mind watching boys kiss." Irene laughed as she plugged the bulky laptop in and booted it up. "It's always been a bit of a turn on."

"Don't look at me like that Sherlock. It's creepy." John grumbled. Irene inserted one of her floppy disks and located the file.

“I don’t think we should be doing this Sherlock.” John started. “This could put people’s lives in danger for all we know.”

“John, you know what he’ll do. I’ll have to go to rehab, might even disown me. Where would I be then?” Sherlock replied clutching John’s hand tightly.

“Oh do keep your insipid problems to yourselves.” Irene snapped as she cross checked the details she knew, to the files she had found. “Ah, perfect there they are.”

“Don’t.” John said starting to move toward her. Sherlock pressed a hand firmly to his chest.

“Please John, I promise I’ll make it up to you.” John swallowed hard, and sat back.

“Nearly done.” Irene said as she saved the files to her disk. “I’ll make one more copy and you can escort me back to my hotel. Then I believe our brief encounter will be over.” Sherlock and John looked at each other willing the seconds to pass. “There, all done boys.” Irene said after a few minutes. She put her disks in her bag, closed down the laptop and put it back in the safe.

“Fabulous.” Sherlock said sarcastically. “John would you care to join me for dinner after we’ve escorted Irene back to her brothel.. I mean hotel.” 

“Yes, amusing Sherlock darling. Time to end our association.” She spat out. “Now remember my dear, don’t say a word to your brother, or it’s off to rehab for you.”

 

The back stairs smelled glorious. Being so close to the kitchen they could smell the spectacular five star food the hotel was known for. John’s stomach grumbled in anticipation.

“Do you think we can make it back for dinner tonight? It smells amazing.” John asked. A pretty female porter brushed past them in the narrow corridor with a room service trolley. Irene grunted and consciously checked her bag to see if her disks were still in there. They were just as they had been. 

“We would have to hurry.” Sherlock replied. “A taxi perhaps?”

“I think we’ll walk.” Irene said not wanting to put herself in a vulnerable situation. Sherlock rolled his eyes. “You are not going to trick me Sherlock.”

“I don’t think there’s much point dropping they key off.” John said as they walked around to the front of the hotel. “Here you hold them, I haven’t got much room in pockets of these shorts.” John said brushing past Irene and passing the key to Sherlock.

“So domesticated.” Irene sniped.

“Piss off.” Sherlock replied shoving the keys into his pocket.

 

“Did everything go to plan?” Mycroft asked as the boys sat down at the table in the restaurant for dinner.

“Perfectly.” Sherlock replied with a grin. John pulled two black 3” floppies out of his pocket and placed them on the table in front of Mycroft.

“I’m actually grateful that my brother taught you how to pick pockets.” Mycroft replied as he put the disks into his jacket. 

“What happens now?” John asked as he picked up his menu.

“We wait.” Mycroft replied. “I’m glad you could join us Anthea.” Mycroft said politely standing as his PA joined them at the table. “I hope the porter uniform wasn’t too uncomfortable.”

 

“Could you please stop Miss.” The airport security guard asked as Irene passed him.  


“How can I help you?” She asked smiling widely, grateful that the guard seemed to speak perfect English.

“If you’d like to come with me into the security office.” The guard asked. She stood refusing to move. “Now, you don’t want to make a scene do you?” He said quietly.

“I don’t understand, what am I supposed to have done?” Irene asked as she followed him.

“A young lady of your description is wanted for questioning in regard to a house breaking in Barcelona. The Spanish police have had an anonymous tip off.” He replied. Irene shook her head but allowed him to escort her into the office. Several Spanish police officers were waiting for her with handcuffs. 

 

John tucked into his chicken paella as Sherlock nibbled on a breadstick.

“So she’s gone?” John asked Mycroft.

“Indeed. Anthea here slipped a key to a safety deposit box into her bag. I believe they will find some stolen items in it.” Mycroft said as he sipped his wine. 

“And the disks I swapped?” John asked.

“Floor plan, and details of the alarm system of the house broken into.” Mycroft replied. “It should cement her incarceration.”

“I think I’d like a dessert.” Sherlock said suddenly pointing at the biggest sundae on the menu. John smiled and kissed his cheek.

“I’m glad that’s over. We can enjoy our last few days now.” John said grinning, happy that Sherlock was eating.


	36. Sleeping Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a big day. How cute can Sherlock possibly be?

“Are you going to be much longer Sherlock?” Mycroft asked the bathroom door. They’d retired to their room for the evening after the day’s events, and Mycroft was looking forward to a nice long, hot shower. Sherlock of course had managed to situate himself in the bathroom before Mycroft could even grab the door handle. “Sherlock!” He called again upon receiving no reply.

“I’ll sort him out.” John said as he entered the bathroom. “Awe…” John laughed opening the door slightly so Mycroft and Greg could see the adorable picture before him. Sherlock sat on the toilet seat a towel wrapped around him and his head resting on the wall, sound asleep. “Sherlock.” He called, trying to gently wake him. Sherlock’s eyes fluttered open for a moment and closed again. John put his arm under Sherlock’s legs and the other one around his back and lifted him up off the loo. “Clear the way!” John called as he carried Sherlock out of the bathroom and over to the bed. 

Mycroft smiled as he watched John place his sleeping brother on the bed, covered him with a sheet and kissed his forehead.

“I haven’t seen him that tired since his was very small.” Mycroft said as he made his way into the bathroom to use the hotel’s remaining hot water. Sherlock grumbled in his sleep and turned over, wedging himself against the cool stone wall.

“So what’s up Greg? You’ve been a bit quiet the last day or so.” John asked as he started to strip for bed. “Anything I can help with?”

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Greg said smiling at his cousin.

“Either his wife is pregnant, or Mycroft is trying out infantilism. From what I overheard.” Sherlock mumbled, as he pulled the sheet up over his head.

“Why did I just carry you, you lazy sod.” John snapped, unable to make it sound like he was really angry, especially since Sherlock was so adorable when sleepy.

“I’m tired, it’s a transport thing. My mind still works.” Sherlock replied, John sighed. Apparently his mouth did too John thought.

“Errr hang on. Michelle is pregnant then?” John asked Greg, shocked by the possible revelation, especially since she had run off with another man. “Is it yours?”

“She thinks so. We’re going to have to have a test done.” Greg replied embarrassed. 

“It kind of puts a spanner in the works with you and Myc.” John said as he slipped into bed next to Sherlock.

“I’m not going to let it.” Greg replied. “I’m just going to get on with it and enjoy what I have.”

 

John took a tray and started to take a selection of food from the buffet for both himself and Sherlock.

“We’ve been given another room.” Mycroft said as he stood next to John and selected a croissant.

“Brilliant.” John beamed. “Not that we want you to go of course.”

“Of course not.” Greg said sneaking up behind Mycroft and snaking his arm around his waist. John grinned knowing exactly what they had planned for the next twenty four hours. “Sherlock’s still in bed then?” John nodded.

“He’d probably sleep all day if I don’t wake him up to eat. He really enjoyed our day yesterday.” John said as he thought about how odd that seemed. “Something about it being a great mental workout.

“Sherlock’s a very strange bloke.” Greg laughed. “Good thing I know him.”

“Well.” John said grabbing a couple of slices of hot toast and some jam. “I’m going to go and feed my strange boyfriend. Enjoy your new room.” John said as he dashed off toward his room. 

 

“Hi.” Sherlock said with a grin as John entered the room. The beds were pushed together again and the sliding doors to the veranda were open allowing the morning sun to fill the room and illuminate Sherlock’s naked body.

“Oh…” John replied setting the tray on the bedside table and grinning.


	37. Bum Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughty chapter. Sherlock and John experiment and lots of fun is had.

John sat on the edge of the bed reaching out to touch Sherlock’s perfect freckled skin.

“No.” Sherlock said shifting out of reach. “Shower first.” John choosing not to argue raised an eyebrow but complied, standing and opening the door to their en-suit. “Make sure you clean everything well.” Sherlock murmured as he brushed his elegant fingers over his semi hard shaft. 

“God.” John groaned blushing furiously as he hurried to take possibly the fastest shower ever.

Sherlock waited on the bed imagining what John would be doing under the steaming spray. First he would shampoo his short blonde hair, then he would use the lather to massage his scalp, those clever, talented fingers undoing any tension he might be feeling. Sherlock shuddered at the thought, abandoning his cock and moving his hand to his hip, it wouldn’t do to have finished before John entered the room. 

Sherlock turned over so he was face down on the bed and repressed the need to rut against the sheets, thinking of John’s muscular body was not doing him any favours. Sherlock looked around the room to find something to distract him and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the dressing table. He smiled, he didn’t look half bad at all. Intrigued Sherlock rolled over onto one side and looked over his shoulder as used his fingers to spread his cheeks. He listened nervously to the sound of John in the shower. John would be a few more minutes at least so Sherlock had time to experiment a little longer. 

The olive oil John had bought his mother was still on the bedside table, Sherlock picked it up and poured a little into his hand. Slowly he traced one finger around the ring of his sphincter, biting his lip to stop from groaning too loudly at the sensation. Little sparks appeared before his eyes as pushed his index finger through the muscle. It certainly wasn’t as painful as he thought it would be, he pulled his finger back and added another one, shuddering as he experimentally bent them not quite finding his prostrate. Sherlock relaxed his fingers still buried in his ass and realised that the shower was no longer running, he opened his eyes. John stood at the end of the bed, almost enchanted, watching him watch himself in the mirror.

“I uh…” Sherlock stuttered. John blinked and smiled almost shyly.

“Got started without me…” John said as he sat next to Sherlock on the bed. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” John moaned softly as Sherlock’s glistening fingers appeared. He looked so debauched, his lips swollen, a flush on his cheeks and precome leaking from the head of his gorgeous cock John thought.

“John…” Sherlock started as John climbed on top of him and pressed him down into the bed.

“I want you so much.” John said breaking the kiss. Sherlock pressed a hand to his chest.

“Lay on your back.” Sherlock commanded, John acquiesced. Sherlock caressed the inside of his thighs and pushed his legs apart, breathing John in. “I promise you’ll like this.” Sherlock said as he picked up the bottle of oil and poured some onto his fingers. John swallowed nervously as Sherlock prepared to touch his anus. The oil was room temperature and John could hardly feel Sherlock’s fingers, his touch so feather light. Sherlock smiled before shuffling down the bed so that his head was inline with John’s cock. Sherlock stuck his pretty red tongue out and gently lapped at the drop of precome forming on the tip of John’s cock. He groaned in pleasure as if it tasted like a fine wine, John’s cock twitched in response.

“Oh fucking mother of fuck.” John said arching off the bed. Sherlock took advantage of the positing and slipped his hands under John’s ass to hold him up. Tentatively Sherlock tasted John’s hole, and was pleasantly surprised that it didn’t taste of anything, it just smelled fresh like John’s shower gel. John’s breathing hitched and he grinned as he had a wicked thought. When John’s breathing returned to somewhat normal, Sherlock put his plan into action. He licked a meandering stripe from John’s anus over his perineum finally finishing by mouthing his left testicle. John let out what sounded like a cry of pain.

“John?” Sherlock asked lifting his head so he could look into John’s eyes.

“Do it again.” John said grinning excitedly. Sherlock sucked John’s other testicle into his mouth and started the process backwards, ending by plundering John’s virgin asshole with his tongue.

“OH JESUS.” John cried as Sherlock’s hair was spattered with his come.

“Was that ok?” Sherlock asked innocently as John returned to earth.

“Here, come here you.” John said as he pulled Sherlock close so that they were facing each other. “What can I do for you?”

“I want you inside me John.” Sherlock said as he moved John’s hand close to his ass, John frowned. “Just your fingers.” Sherlock asked knowing that John would never agree to proper penetration until he thought he was ready. John squeezed Sherlock’s ass as Sherlock pushed his painfully hard cock against John’s leg. “Please.” 

John’s index finger slipped easily into the crevice of Sherlock’s ass, the oil from his experiment working perfectly to lubricate its path. John felt the muscle protest as his pushed his finger into Sherlock, he let out a tiny gasp. John looked into his eyes to see a look of pure ecstasy. Without hesitating he kissed Sherlock’s swollen lips and pushed his finger in further.

“It’s not hurting?” John asked, after a moment, concerned he’d missed something.

“Nurggg.. Good….” Sherlock managed before he started to grind himself hard on John’s hand. John rolled Sherlock onto his back and kissed his way down his body carefully keeping his finger inside him.

“I’m going to add another one now.” John said kissing Sherlock’s hip and repositioning his hand. 

“Yeah…..” Sherlock mumbled incoherently. John lowered his head and kissed the tip of Sherlock’s cock then wrapped his lips around it and took as much as he could in his mouth. Sherlock squeaked above him and he bobbed up and down minutely as he inserted another finger into Sherlock’s passage. “I can’t think… Oh no… Oh no…” Sherlock cried. If John’s mouth hadn’t have been otherwise occupied, he would have been laughing. Quickly he found what he had been looking for and bent his fingers, he choked for a moment as Sherlock’s orgasm painted the back of his throat. 

“Hey.” John said swallowing Sherlock’s load, as he sat up to check he was alright. “How was that?”

“How much would it cost to make you my sex slave?” Sherlock asked panting. “Kiss me now Satan.” Sherlock demanded.


	38. Ibiza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to a club in Ibiza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies I don't think Manumission was the club with the live sex shows, there were so many clubs I couldn't remember the names of lol.

Mycroft sat quietly at one of the tables in the foyer of the hotel, checking his emails and generally running the country. 

“I want you to give me the rest of my money.” Sherlock said pouting at Mycroft. 

“Sherlock, do you really expect me to let you loose with all of it?” Mycroft grumbled as he stared at the screen on his laptop.

“Don’t make me say it.” Sherlock snapped sitting down opposite him.

“No.” Mycroft replied a smile attempting to appear on his lips. “You’re not having the whole amount.”

“Please?” Sherlock begged fluttering his eyelashes in a futile attempt to win his brother over.

“Tell me what you want it for.” Mycroft insisted, sipping his coffee and starting an email to the Minister of Defence.

“You won’t let me have it if I tell you.” Sherlock mumbled frowning.

“Well the fact that you haven’t tried to ply me with lies, may help persuade me.” Mycroft replied as he typed.

“I want to go to a live sex show in Ibiza.” Sherlock mumbled.

“Manumission or Clockwork Orange?” Mycroft asked never taking his eyes off the screen.

“Huh? How do you know… Urg that’s gross.” Sherlock replied waving at John as he appeared through the hotel doors. 

“I am no angel brother dear. I have how you like to phrase ‘been around’” Mycroft smirked. “I will allow you to go under one condition. Since you are 16, and yes I know you have a fake ID, Greg and I shall accompany you.” Sherlock rolled his eyes and pouted harder. “That is your choice, either you are accompanied by Greg and myself or you don’t go at all.”

“Sherlock!” John said as he put his arm around the taller boy. “I didn’t know where you’d gone.”

“Good news John.” Sherlock replied grinning widely. “We’re going to Manumission tonight!” John stood, his mouth hanging open in shock.

“But that’s in Ibiza, that’s miles away.” John said wide eyed.

“I know!” Sherlock smirked.

“In the foyer at two Sherlock, no later and we shall depart for the airport.” Mycroft called as the two boys made their way back to their room.

 

John swayed with the rhythm of the dancing crowd around them, Sherlock uncharacteristically clung to him as if afraid.

“Are you ok Sherlock?” John asked as they reached the stage.

“No, yes, uhm… Sensory overload, and it’s so warm in here.” Sherlock shouted so to be heard over the heaving mass of people around them.

“This was your idea.” John replied smugly watching the seduction unwinding on the stage.

“I thought it might get you in the mood.” Sherlock whispered into John’s ear. “I just didn’t expect so many people.

“Well I am in the mood.” John said with a grin. “Well I was, until I saw that.” John said as he pointed over to a male couple who were literally entwined with each other and practically naked. They panted against each other their hands and tongues roaming each other. Sherlock looked over casting his eye down their bodies catching a brief glance at a bandaged foot.

“I think I’m going to be sick!” Sherlock groaned as he pulled John toward the nearest exit.

 

“I think Mycroft planted a subliminal thought in my head.” Sherlock said as he lay on his back on the golden sand.

“You think?” John chuckled. “You know it’s not really my scene. Call me vanilla but I’d rather it was just you and me.”

“John, you are far from that in my eyes.” Sherlock replied as John sat down next to him to watch the waves. “I think they’re going to stay all night, they seem a bit…”

“Horny?” Sherlock enquired.

“Well I wasn’t going to put it like that, but yes. How do you fancy sleeping on the beach?” John asked laying back and looking up at the sky.

“I despise sand in my shoes.” Sherlock replied nonchalantly.

“Oh that’s a pity.” John said with a grin. “What I had planned would have in in most of your crevices.”

“Vanilla, my buttocks.” Sherlock laughed as he pulled John down into the sand for a good snog.


	39. Drunk Mycroft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock are almost responsible adults. Mycroft can't handle alcohol well at all.

“Do we have to touch them?” Sherlock groaned as he looked down at his brother on the floor . Mycroft was asleep, his head on Greg’s legs outside Manumission. “God, what are they covered in and where are their clothes?”

“Yes we do, body paint, and I have no idea.” John answered as he hoisted Mycroft up by his armpits. “I wonder where Mycroft got the Speedos from?”

“I shudder to think. But it would make it easier for us to throw them in the sea to wash them off.” Sherlock replied as he looked into Mycroft’s now open eyes.

“No!” John snapped.

“Sherllllooook, my fav.. favourite brother.” Mycroft slurred, stretching his hand out to pat Sherlock.

“We’d better get them back to the hotel.” John said as he rolling his eyes. “We need to try and sober them up before we fly back.” Gently he wrapped his arm around Mycroft as Sherlock slapped Greg across the face to wake him up.

“Don’t hit him Sherly..” Mycroft grumbled. “He’s my boyfriend, and I loooove him and he has a beautiful c..” John slapped his hand across Mycroft’s mouth so he couldn’t finish his sentence. Sherlock lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

“I have some amazing blackmail material here.” Sherlock grinned as he pulled Greg up. “I’m going to tell mummy all about this.”

“Oh god what did I drink?” Greg groaned as he leaned heavily on Sherlock.

“Too much.” John replied as he fought with Mycroft’s uncoordinated limbs to move forward.

“Where the hell are my jeans?” Greg said as he looked down at his tummy pouch.

“You assume we know!” Sherlock replied incredulously. “You were supposed to be the responsible adults.”

“Yeah.” John giggled. “And we still have our clothes on.”

“It was sooo hot, and Greg’s so mmmm..” Mycroft added. “His clothes look better on the floor.” Mycroft managed to swing around and tugged on the waistband of Greg’s swimming trunks.

“No.” Greg replied his eyes widening as he batted Mycroft’s hand away. “Not here!”

“But I want to kiss it again. Please let me, let me kiss little Gregonator, I know he likes it.” Mycroft said trying to be as seductive as possible while wearing a purple speedo with his hair sticking up in all directions.

“Oh god… People watched while you. Oh god you swallowed.” Greg found himself feeling a little conflicted. On the one side he was a police officer and representing the Force. On the other side Mycroft was a very sexy man and the thought alone was making certain things inflate. Sherlock leaned Greg up against a lamp post, and pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

“Here.” Sherlock said shoving some notes into Greg’s hand. “And don’t think I’m not going to tell mummy about this.” John giggled and propped Mycroft next to Greg.

“It’s a bit gross Greg.” John said patting his cousin’s shoulder. “Get a taxi to the hotel. We’ll meet you at the airport. Make Mycroft drink some water, then possibly black coffee.”

“Thanks!” Greg replied embarrassed..

“Yeah, you’ll pay for it later. You’ve totally screwed up my chances of getting a blow job today.” John said before taking off after Sherlock.


	40. Farter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft is still feeling a little under the weather. Sherlock and John finally do it.

“He looks like one of those old film stars, Grace Kelly or some sort.” Sherlock laughed as he stared at his brother across the large dining room table.

“He does look a tad delicate at the moment doesn’t he.” John giggled, reaching out to put his hand on Sherlock’s and grinning widely.

“I can’t believe they let him on the plane.” Sherlock replied. John’s mother elbowed him in the ribs.

“Now leave poor Mycroft alone, he was only having some fun. It’s nice to see him enjoying himself for a change.” Mrs Watson snapped.

“You have no idea.” John groaned trying not to remember images of an undressed Mycroft grinding himself on his cousin’s leg. Mycroft slowly took off his sunglasses and glared at the two boys, something that would have been far more impressive had his eyes not been quite so bloodshot. “Piss holes in the snow.” John laughed as his mother smacked him on the arm.

“Stop swearing.” She chastised. “ Now, do you two have any plans for this evening?” She asked with a glint in her eye.

“I’m not sure mum, there’s the Fountains, the beach. Maybe a game of pool?” John asked Sherlock, who nodded eagerly. “Game of pool it is then.” John smiled. There was a clang at the other end and everyone turned to see that Mycroft was face down in his bow of paella.

“Bit not good.” John said jumping up to help Greg get Mycroft back to their room. “Sherlock help yourself to my chips they’ll be cold by the time I get back.” John called as he and Greg lifted Mycroft bodily from his seat. There was a strange squeaking nose Greg and John looked at each other realising that Mycroft had farted.

“You will never mention that slip to anyone.” Mycroft grumbled. “I AM the most dangerous man in Britain.” Greg and John looked at each other and grinned.

“Farter.” Sherlock mumbled at the end of the table, knowing full well there was no way mummy would let his brother touch him.

“Where in gods name did you find this place?” John exclaimed as they pushed a plank of wood aside and stepped into a recently closed hotel.

“Ah…” Sherlock said touching his nose. “I observe.” John looked at him in awe. “And sometimes I read the local newspapers.” John rolled his eyes and tutted to himself. They walked through the darkened kitchen area and into what was the bar to find a decent pool table.

“So are you going to explain then clever clogs?” John said pulling the dust sheet off the table.

“Closed a week ago, it has been snapped up by another local hotelier, but he’s in Monaco at present so it’s all ours for the taking.” Sherlock said as he pushed John up against the side of the table pressing their hips and lips together at the same time.

“Sherlock…” John moaned clawing at the younger boys t-shirt to get it off.

“John?” Sherlock replied lifting an eyebrow in shock, he hadn’t quite been expecting that reaction. Apparently something about the situation had John quite excited, evident by the impressive bulge that was pressing into his leg.

“Let’s do it, here on the pool table.” John hissed as his pulled his t-shirt over his head and pressed up against Sherlock.

“What do you mean?” Sherlock started, not wanting to get the wrong end of the stick. John pulled out a condom and a small sachet of lube.

“I mean, I love you Sherlock Holmes.” John whispered as Sherlock pushed him back onto the pool table and showed his chest in kisses.

“Are you feeling any better Mycroft?” Sherlock asked as both he and John sat down at the table for lunch. Mycroft lifted an eyebrow noticing a strange shift in the atmosphere.

“Something happened.” He said looking between Sherlock and John. “I believe congratulations are in order. But..” Greg placed a soft kiss on Mycroft’s head before he placed a cup of black coffee in front of him.

“Give them a bit of privacy Myc.” Greg said as he sat down next to him. John blushed a furious shade of red and Sherlock grinned happily to himself.

“You know I think I might order some lunch.” Sherlock said as they all stared at him in shock.


	41. Will You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday gift giving!

Sherlock tucked into his blank ink rice and squid with gusto. John sighed realising that if Sherlock truly did want to eat he wasn’t going to shy away from the unusual.

“Good?” John asked smiling at the dark ring that had formed around Sherlock’s mouth.

“Surprisingly so.” Sherlock said around a mouthful, holding his fork out for John to try. John sniffed and took a bit.

“Tastes a bit like Iodine.” John said as he licked his lips. “I like it.”

“Right my sweets.” Mrs Watson said dashing over and giving each of the boys a kiss on the cheek. “It’s that time.” She pressed some money into each of the boy’s hands. “Go nuts and buy everyone a little something.”

“The holiday trinket buying day. Oh joy.” Sherlock grumbled. John smacked him on the arm.

“Hey I like this bit. It’s like a mini Christmas.” John said with a grin counting the cash in his hand as his mother went to give Mycroft and Greg their share.

“I thought yesterday was Christmas.” Sherlock replied with a sparkle in his eye. John blushed, his face aching with how hard he was grinning. “She still think’s we’re kids you know.” Sherlock said as he watched Mycroft try and refuse the money Mrs Watson was shoving down his shirt so that he couldn’t give it back.

“You got any ideas of what to buy?” John asked, Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“I have absolutely no idea, and your mothers rules don’t allow shopping with someone you have to buy a gift for.” Sherlock groaned.

“You usually do ok though.” John sighed. “Well when I say ok… I mean at least you get everyone something.”

“You mean like the time I bought everyone banana flavoured condoms because I thought they were sweets.” Sherlock groaned.

“You were 7 Sherlock, and I had fun with mine till the lubricant made my tongue go numb.” John said happily remembering his mother’s eyes flying open as he blew a strange phallic balloon with his ‘sweet’.

“I’m doomed.” Sherlock replied as John’s mother looked down at her watch.

“You have an hour from now!” Mrs Watson announced.

John looked down at the peddler he had seen a few days earlier weaving leather and semi precious stones together into jewellery. 

“Uhm… Would you be able to make a bracelet for me with this one?” John asked holding out a small stone from the table. It was soft aqua blue similar to the colour of Sherlock’s eyes and had beautiful star effect running through it.

Mycroft added a ‘small’ amount of his own money to the handful that Mrs Watson had shoved down his shirt. He smiled to himself admiring her, she had always treated Sherlock and himself like her own. Mrs Watson always insisted that the money was to be spent on what she liked to call her ‘kids’, Mycroft had other ideas. He picked up several items in the leather goods shop and grinned as he spotted a perfect present for Sherlock in a tourist shop across the road.

Greg smiled to himself as he trotted over to the till, he’d spotted the perfect present for Sherlock and John, and it reminded him of just how young they were.

“Teenagers in love.” He said as he placed his items next to the till, noticing the tall glass cabinet behind it filled with beautiful jewellery.

Sherlock panicked, froze in the middle of the street and let out a strangled sob. What on Earth was he going to do? He was useless at this, totally pathetic. What could he get that they would want? The answer popped into his head as he saw a French Patisserie. The answer was actually obvious.

Mrs Watson sat smiling, sitting on by the pool sipping sangria as the boys turned up one by one. Sherlock was the last one to turn up flopping into the wicker chair next to her with a dramatic sigh. Drinks were brought over to the table as if on cue.

“Who wants to go first?” She asked the group who were sipping at their ice cold drinks.

“I will.” Mycroft replied handing Mrs Watson a bag.

“What? No you weren’t supposed to buy anything for me!” She exclaimed.

“Don’t be silly mum, you’re the one that started this, we had to get you something.” John said with a grin. “Four somethings actually.” He replied as Sherlock and Greg nodded at him.

“Oh, how lovely.” Mrs Watson said as she opened her package to reveal a beautiful pink silk scarf. “This cost more than I gave you though.” She chastised. Mycroft shrugged and kissed her softly on the cheek.

“You deserve it Mrs Watson.” He said as she blushed. Mycroft handed out the other gifts, John had an unusual leather bound pen, Greg a leather wallet and Sherlock a t-shirt with the words ‘I’m with Stupid ' on, an accusing arrow underneath. Sherlock tugged off his t-shirt and pulled on the new one grinning.

“Thank you.” He said with a sly smile as he looked down at his t-shirt seeing the arrow was pointing at Mycroft.

“John?” Greg said “Your turn.”

“Why don’t you go?” John grumbled, worried about how his gifts would go over considering Mycroft had spent a small fortune. 

“Because I want to go last.” Greg snapped. “And, I’m older than you.”

“You’d think you were all ten again.” Mrs Watson giggled sipping her drink. “Go on John.” She encouraged. John handed them each a parcel leaving Sherlock’s till last. 

“Manumission.” Greg laughed as Mycroft looked at the mug in his hands with a photograph of the club on the front. “You won’t forget that in a hurry.” John’s mum awed as she found a beautiful pair of Amazonite earrings in her box. 

“You shouldn’t have baby, they’re beautiful.” She said kissing his cheek. 

“Thanks mate.” Greg said as he grinned at his new t-shirt with ‘I love Footy’ with and English flag next to it.

“Sherlock, for you.” John said as he passed Sherlock a small paper bag. “It’s not much but it reminded me of you.” Sherlock peered into the bag, his eyes brightening as he saw the beautiful leather and Chalcedony bracelet inside.

“Oh my, it’s a cabochon.” Sherlock said surprised as he tied it around his wrist. “It’s fascinating. Asterism is an example of an optical effect found very rarely in a small number of gem types. I wasn’t aware Chal…” John cut him short by kissing him.

“It’s amazing John, just like you.” Sherlock breathed as they pulled apart. John looked into his eyes sighing happily, he’d got it right. “It’s my turn.” Sherlock said excitedly as he handed out his gifts.

“It's a Religieuse, it has violet flavoured filling.” Sherlock said placing a cake box in front of Mycroft. 

“Uhm, yes..” Mycroft replied opening the lid and licking his lips. “Thank you.”

“Can I try some?” Greg asked, Mycroft glared at him and closed the lid. “That’s a no then.”

“Greg I got you a blindfold.” Sherlock said handing the package over, John punched him in the arm. “So you can sleep without borrowing Mycroft’s.” He wined, rubbing his bruised arm.

“You liar.” John whispered, Sherlock stuck his tongue in retaliation.

“I got you a Spanish cookery book.” Sherlock said passing the gift to Mrs Watson. “I know you like feeding me and there’s a recipe for the black rice in there.” John rolled his eyes in amusement.

“Thank you Sherlock.” Mrs Watson replied bending over and kissing his cheek. 

“John…” Sherlock said passing a brown bag to him. 

“Sherlock.” John said totally surprised when he pulled necklace out of the bag. “Where in the… where did you find this?” John stuttered looking at the dog tag with his and Sherlock’s name on it.

“The shop where we got the pirate outfits, and I got it engraved in the market .” Sherlock sanswered with a smile.

“I’ll wear your name next to my heart.” John said as he slipped the chain over his head. He looked down to see there was something else in the bag. “Oh chocolate body..” Sherlock kicked him under the table.

“I think that’s one you don’t have to tell me about.” Mrs Watson chiddled as John blushed.

“Greg your turn.” Mrs Watson insisted. Greg nervously handed out his gifts holding Mycroft’s back to the end. John giggled at the heart keyring.

“Look yours fits into mine!” John laughed before he realised what he’d said.

“Yes it does, doesn’t it.” Sherlock drawled winking at his brother. Mycroft shook his head as Greg gave Mrs Watson a conch shell with her name on.

“I know you can never get things with ‘Stella’ written on so I had it done, should look nice on your dressing table.” Greg said before he suddenly dropped on his knees in front of Mycroft holding a small navy blue box in his hand. John’s mother covered her mouth in surprise.

“Mycroft I realise I am still married, and we’re both men. But I made a mistake a long time ago, I should have chased you, turns out that you are my other half. So will you take me the overweight, greying man I’ve become and be mine, be my husband?” Greg opened the box to reveal a simple gold band.


	42. The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft Gives Greg his answer. Sherlock gets a bit over excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I actually forgot I left this on a cliff hanger.

Mycroft stared, momentarily stunned into silence by the unabashed declaration of love, his mouth hung open in amazement.

“Close your mouth Mycroft.” Sherlock teased, John poked him in the ribs and gave him a look that would have killed a lesser man.

“So Mycroft?” Greg asked softly, hopefully.

“I uhm…” Mycroft swallowed hard. His head was spinning and the world on his shoulders suddenly seemed to have become a lot lighter.

“Oh for god sake.” Sherlock groaned, all eyes turned on him in annoyance, he swallowed hard noticing his faux par. “Sorry.”

“Yes!” Mycroft blurted out like the word had been stuck in his throat. He smiled sincerely as Greg took the ring and placed it on his wedding ring finger. “I love you Gregory Lestrade.” Mycroft cooed and he leaned forward and kissed his fiancée on the lips. 

 

“How did your mum and dad find out so fast?” John asked as he carefully placed a balloon centrepiece in the middle of the table.

“I may or may not have told them.” Sherlock replied frowning. “In forethought it might not have been one of my best ideas.” John frowned at him as he sprinkled congratulations confetti over the heavy white linen table cloth.

“Oh and why’s that? Because we’re stuck with doing the decorations for the bloody party they arranged.” John grumbled.

“I’m not fixing the decorations John, you are. No, it’s the blasted party. They’ve invited the entire hotel! The people, the dull conversation, the cake!” Sherlock moaned. John fixed him with a pointed look and he begrudgingly picked up the party poppers to put on the tables.

“That’s better.” John said with a smirk. “It’s amazing what the prospect of sex has over someone.” Sherlock rolled his eyes, knowing full well John was correct in his assumption.

“Would you marry me for it though?” Sherlock asked in jest. John smiled and looked down at his ring finger imagining a plain gold band sitting there.

“Not just for that, but I would marry you… “ John paused before setting another balloon decoration on the table. “We shouldn’t be talking about this, not yet. Our parents, hell everybody would think that it was just teenage hormones.” John said as Sherlock backed him up against a table.

“You’d marry me? Spend the rest of your life with me.” Sherlock asked, his bottom lip quivering.

“Of course I would Sherlock, you’re my boyfriend, and my best friend. I love you, I have since we first met.” John said with all his heart as he stared into Sherlock’s sea washed eyes. Sherlock stood unmoving, a glazed sheen misting over his eyes. “Sherlock?” John asked as Sherlock continued to stare at him standing as still as a statue. John shifted his weight one foot to another and realised that Sherlock had him cornered against the table. “Come on Sherlock, you’re worrying me now.” John almost shouted. Suddenly John was surrounded by Sherlock’s limbs. They landed in an awkward heap on the floor, as Sherlock showered him in kisses. “I take it you weren’t expecting that answer.” John giggled as he rolled Sherlock onto his back and straddled his hips. Sherlock smiled almost shyly, John placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I think we should probably move this to the bedroom.” Sherlock giggled as the concierge entered the hall and looked at them distastefully.


	43. New Beginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginings for the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few references the the previous fic in the series Caravanning with the Holmes. Should still make reasonable sense though.

“God I’m tired. Not sure I’m actually supposed to feel this way at 18.” John groaned from where he was laying on the bed dressed in his best shirt (the new one Sherlock had bought him) and his smartest trousers for Mycroft and Greg’s impromptu engagement party. Sherlock grinned in return.

“We have been rather active the last few days.” Sherlock said as he buttoned up his deep plumb coloured shirt.

“Tomorrow’s our last day here.” John murmured. “Then it’s all a bit scary.”

“You mean because we’re going to be living on our own?” Sherlock asked as he stepped into his trousers.

“I’m going to miss mum, and we’re going to be living in London. I’m excited and petrified at the same time.” John said rubbing his temples. “It’s all too soon. It’s too quick.” Sherlock grinned and sat down next to John.

“I don’t know why you’re so worried. Mrs Hudson’s going to be our housekeeper. With the exception of interruptions from her daughter Alice, I don’t foresee any problems.”

“Landlady Sherlock, we have to keep the flat clean ourselves. I like little Alice, she’s never been any bother.” John replied smiling.

“John, it’s going to be exciting, absolutely amazing.” Sherlock said grinning from ear to ear.

 

Greg sipped a glass of champagne as his fiancée appeared dressed immaculately.

“Gregory.” Mycroft said holding his hand out for him to take. “Would you join me for this dance?” Greg lifted an eyebrow at the sound of Celine Dion. The evening was winding down and the DJ had started to play the slow ones.

“Uhm, I’m not really one for slow dancing.” Greg said taking Mycroft’s hand anyway. What he’d actually wanted to say was something along the lines of ‘I hate Titanic and Celine Dion’. Greg shifted so that he was leading and was about to pull Mycroft close when the music changed.

# 1, 2,1,2,3 go  
clap your hands  
sleep  
wave your hands #

Greg looked up, Sherlock and John waved from where they were in the DJ booth doing the actions to the song. 

“It brings back memories doesn’t it?” Mycroft said taking it on the chin with amusement.  
“It does a bit.” Greg laughed. “I’m probably better at this than slow dancing. I’ve never been any good at that.” Greg said giving Mycroft a quick peck on the lips.

“Oh, it can be quite enjoyable, I’ll show you later in our room. Bodies pressed against each other from knee to shoulder. Tongues secretly delving into invisible crevices.” Mycroft breathed, as he whispered into Greg’s ear. 

“Night everyone!” Greg called out with a large grin plastered to his face. Mycroft blinked in shock as he was whisked off toward the lift.

“They’re going to be noisy aren’t they?” John said to Sherlock, who nodded sadly in response. 

“We should sleep on the beach tonight.” Sherlock suggested. 

“Let’s take a bigger towel this time. I still have sand in my arse from Ibiza.” John groaned as Sherlock pulled him into a hug.

“I know, I was worried it was going to rip the condom, and it gets in my teeth.” Sherlock replied kissing John’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superman by Black Lace, which John and Sherlock danced to in Caravanning with the Holmes.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Le-mYN3dl0


	44. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock try to make the best of their last day.

“I thought we could take a walk to the Torre Vella today.” Sherlock suggested as he watched John pack away their dirty clothes to take home.

“What’s the Torre Vella?” John asked, stretching and clicking his spine before closing the lid of the suitcase.

“It’s a watch Tower, built in the 1530’s. There’s a local myth that a fallen soldier still haunts the place.” Sherlock said grinning and waving the tourist leaflet.

“Was he murdered perchance?” John asked. Sherlock nodded excitedly. “Oh boy.” John muttered as he was dragged out of their room. “You do know that it’s probably just a lure for the tourists.”

“Yeah, but it’s going to be a lot of fun finding out.” Sherlock giggled.

 

Greg ran his fingers through Mycroft’s hair and let out a contented sigh.

“I’d like you to move in with me.” Mycroft stated. “As soon as possible. I realise that things may be difficult with..”

“Mycroft, it’s fine.” Greg said soothing his partner. “I need to talk to her for obvious reasons, but consider me moved out.”

“I could ask my PA to organise a hotel for you if you…” Mycroft started before Greg kissed him into silence.

“Sorry you’re stuck with me now. I’m moving straight in.” Greg said the happiness spreading to his eyes. Mycroft smiled in return.

“Yes darling.” Mycroft said winking.

 

“I’m bored.” Sherlock groaned where he was sitting cross legged on the grass in front of the Torre Vella.

“You should have read the booklet. It opens at 6pm.” John said looking at the doors, and willing them to open for the sake of his sanity.

“Urgg…” Sherlock groaned flopping onto his back and looking up at the azure blue sky. 

“Come on, let’s get some food because I’m starving. You made me miss breakfast for this.” John pulled on Sherlock’s arm and steered him over to a café. “You’re paying.”

 

Sherlock ordered 2 coffees and two baguettes as John sat down outside at a table in the sun.

“Gracias.” Sherlock replied as the waiter carried his order to his table. Sherlock flopped down into a chair and pulled out his cigarettes.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that when there’s food around.” John said as Sherlock lit up.

“I’m bored.” Sherlock groaned. John sighed and took a bite out of his baguette, not exactly breakfast food but good never the less.

“Excuse me, but we have some bicycles for hire if you would be interested.” The waiter suggested. John’s eyes immediately lit up.

“That would be fun Sherlock, what do you think?” John asked.

“Why not.” Sherlock replied before turning toward the waiter. “Do you have anything small enough to fit my friend?” John punched him in the arm and took another bite out of his baguette.

 

“I forgot how good it was to ride a bike.” John shouted into the wind as they cycled down the coastal path.

“It is quite enjoyable.” Sherlock shouted back from his position in front of him.

“It’s really freeing!” John replied as he slowed down to approach a corner. Sherlock sped up and took the corner, barely keeping to the path, laughing loudly as he straightened up.

“Sherlock slow down.” John shouted annoyed at Sherlock.

“Oh it’s fine John, I know exactly what I’m doing….” Sherlock said as he turned his head, taking his eyes off the path to look at John.

“Sherlock!” John shouted frantically as Sherlock’s bike seemed to stop dead in it’s tracks. Sherlock flew up in the air over the handlebars and disappeared over the edge of the pathway. John could feel his heart in his throat, no sound except for the blood rushing in his ears. He got off his bike and rushed to the edge. “Sherlock!” He screamed.


	45. Home

The large living room of John’s new home was furnished with worn, pre-loved furniture. An old leather sofa stood against one wall, a sturdy oak coffee table in front of it. Two comfortable armchairs sat facing each other next to a large fireplace. Piled on top of every other surface were box upon box of possessions. John flopped down into one of the armchairs by the fireplace exhausted and sighed to himself. He stared at the empty chair opposite him, and wondered how he was going to cope with out any support. There was a thud on the stairs followed by a whispered curse John turned his head.

“You know I still haven’t forgiven you.” Sherlock shouted as he struggled with his crutches to get through the door.

“You haven’t forgiven me?” John replied animatedly. “You’re the one that pretended to jump off a cliff and sat on the ledge laughing at me when I started panicking!” 

“You dropped me!” Sherlock groaned, eyeing up the coffee table and deciding it was the perfect place to rest his leg. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” John said sarcastically. “It was my fault of course because my arms are too short, and you slipped out of my fingers when I tried to lift you up. You’ve had a go at me god knows how many BLOODY times.” Sherlock flopped on the sofa and rested his cast on the coffee table.

“It still hurts you know.” Sherlock said sadly, his lip quivering slightly. John rolled his eyes, then stood and made his way over to Sherlock.

“I do love you, you know you great git.” John said as Sherlock curled into him as much as he could with a cast weighing half his body weigh attached to his leg.

“Chinese for dinner.” Sherlock suggested waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Recently whenever they’d had Chinese food it had been followed by a passionate session of love making.

“You know.” Said John looking around the room at the boxes. “If I didn’t know better I would think you had done this on purpose so you wouldn’t have to help with the unpacking.”

 

“I think I could get used to this.” Greg said contentedly as he stretched out in Mycroft’s huge bed. Mycroft smiled, kissing his lover on the forehead as he rose from the bed.

“I hope so. I’m planning on keeping you for a very long time.” Mycroft replied.

“Oh, I’m going to be a kept man am I?” Greg said grinning. “In that case I demand you come back to bed.”

“I would dearest, but I have to go to work, and you have your child’s scan to go to.” Mycroft replied. Greg jumped up and headed to the shower.

“I can’t believe I forgot that!” Greg groaned as he stepped into the shower. “I’m going to be a terrible father.” Mycroft followed him into the bathroom and foamed up his face to shave.

“You’re going to be a wonderful father Greg. I only have to remember the way you were with Sherlock and John.” Mycroft replied sincerely.

“Thank you, I don’t think I’ve said it enough. You know for the DNA test, and hurrying along the divorce, well and everything.” Greg said as Mycroft poked his head into the shower.

“Gregory, no need to thank me. It was purely selfish.” Mycroft started before he was pulled into the shower cubical and two soft lips were planted against his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one final chapter - the pool hall scene where John and Sherlock get it on as a little addendum. But otherwise The Holmes Abroad is now complete. I hope the ending wasn't too much of a let down. Thanks for reading!


	46. The Pool Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter I promised of Sherlock and John loosing their virginities on the pool table.

**Recap from Chapter 40**

“Where in gods name did you find this place?” John exclaimed as they pushed a plank of wood aside and stepped into a recently closed hotel.

“Ah…” Sherlock said touching his nose. “I observe.” John looked at him in awe. “And sometimes I read the local newspapers.” John rolled his eyes and tutted to himself. They walked through the darkened kitchen area and into what was the bar to find a decent pool table.

“So are you going to explain then clever clogs?” John said pulling the dust sheet off the table.

“Closed a week ago, it has been snapped up by another local hotelier, but he’s in Monaco at present so it’s all ours for the taking.” Sherlock said as he pushed John up against the side of the table pressing their hips and lips together at the same time.

“Sherlock…” John moaned clawing at the younger boys t-shirt to get it off.

“John?” Sherlock replied lifting an eyebrow in shock, he hadn’t quite been expecting that reaction. Apparently something about the situation had John quite excited, evident by the impressive bulge that was pressing into his leg.

“Let’s do it, here on the pool table.” John hissed as his pulled his t-shirt over his head and pressed up against Sherlock.

“What do you mean?” Sherlock started, not wanting to get the wrong end of the stick. John pulled out a condom and a small sachet of lube.

“I mean, I love you Sherlock Holmes.” John whispered as Sherlock pushed him back onto the pool table and showed his chest in kisses.

**Continued**

With bare chests the two boys continued their ministrations on the pool table. It was almost uncomfortably warm, but somehow it seemed to ignite something as their skins glistened in the light filtering in though the boarded up windows. 

“Oh god!” John groaned feeing his erection push uncomfortably against the zipper of his Jeans. 

“Let me help you with that.” Sherlock mumbled, his lips only leaving John’s body for an instant while he unzipped John’s jeans, slipped them own over his hips and dropped them on the floor revealing John’s straining cock. “You’re beautiful.” Sherlock said as he trailed kisses down John’s torso, finally getting to his cock and placing a dirty kiss the head. “I love your cock John Watson.”  
“Urggg.” John groaned at the sensation. Then looking down at Sherlock, his kiss swollen lips wrapped around his cock he let out a shrill little squeak. Sherlock smiled shy and signalled for John to lay back on the table, and carefully opened the sachet of lube.

“Oh yes.” John panted as he heard Sherlock open the packet. “Please, I want you inside me Sherlock. I need to feel you.” Sherlock pulled off John’s cock, his pupils blown.

“John I need to prepare you, and then… Then I’m going to fuck you into next week.” Sherlock replied with a smirk. John shuddered, his cock getting harder if possible, his eyes rolled back in his head. He was dreaming he thought, either that or he had died and gone to gay heaven. Sherlock carefully pushed a lubed up finger into John’s ass, John involuntary lifted his ass up off the table. 

“Oh Jesus Christ I’ve died, oh fuck, oh god. Suck me Sherlock wrap your pretty little lips around my cock.” John shouted. Sherlock pushed another finger into John’s ass and pulled off giving John’s cock a final tentative lick.

“Please.” John begged at the lack of contact. Sherlock looked down at John’s red rimed eyes, his dishevelled state, his cock twitched, enjoying the control he had. He quickly dropped his own shorts and stepped out of them revealing his own red, engorged penis.

“John, I want you to come when I’m inside you.” Sherlock said as he leaned over John to kiss him on the mouth. John shuddered again, tasting his own secretions in Sherlock’s mouth, barely able to keep himself under control as Sherlock’s pre-come covered cock rubbed against the inside of his thigh.

“Sherlock, not last much longer.” John whined incoherently. Sherlock nodded in reply, inserted another finger into John’s ass and scissored his fingers gently.

“Do you think you’re loose enough?” Sherlock asked as he panted, finally feeling the strain himself at seeing his boyfriend so debauched.

“Yes, now!” John ordered. Sherlock pulled his fingers out and slipped on a condom. “Sherlock. Fuck. Now.” John growled impatiently. Sherlock took a deep breath and lined himself up against John’s hole. 

It took Sherlock’s breath away as he slipped in feeling the tightness of John’s body envelope him like a glove. John breathed out and closed his eyes, his face a picture of concentration becoming accustomed as Sherlock pushed himself further into his body.

“Oh god.” Sherlock whispered as he pressed a kiss onto John’s shoulder and tried to stop himself from coming. John wrapped his legs around Sherlock’s back, his heels digging into his ass, pulling him further into his body. “You’re so, mmm.. It’s good.” Sherlock groaned, unable to think of a better word to describe it as his brain short circuited.

“You’re inside me.” John said in wonderment.

“I’m inside you.” Sherlock repeated. John loosed his leg hold on Sherlock’s back, and Sherlock started to fuck him gently. Sweat poured off them both as they each got closer and closer to their own orgasms. 

“Yeeeeee!” John shouted suddenly. Sherlock stopped and looked down as John’s cock went off like a fountain, a huge glob of cum landing on his bottom lip. He shuddered as he felt John contact around him and his own cock started to pulse.

“Oh John, I’m cumming inside you.” Sherlock managed before he collapsed on top of John.

 

“You definitely hit the sweet spot there.” John said after a few minutes. 

“That was very good.” Sherlock said as he pulled out holding the end of the condom.

“You’re covered in my cum.” John said as he sat up, Sherlock raised a questioning eyebrow as he tied the condom off. “I like it.”

“I rather like it myself.” Sherlock said as he licked what was left off his bottom lip.

“Let’s go back to the hotel now. Although I love doing it on a pool table I would rather spend the rest of my night worshipping you in a bed.” John said with a wink as he pulled on his jeans.


End file.
